


Call Me Sir

by AHM1121



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM Scene, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Bucky really likes Steve, Butt Plugs, Caning, Consensual Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom Steve Rogers, Dom/sub, Edgeplay, M/M, Mirror Sex, Nipple Clamps, Not Canon Compliant, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Spanking, Steve really likes waffles, Sub Bucky Barnes, Top Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-06-06 07:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 30,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15190256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AHM1121/pseuds/AHM1121
Summary: Bucky’s heart pounded as he entered the den. He knew he was fresh meat, people would practically smell it on him, but he had to come, the consequences of another night drowning in his own thoughts were too dire, and dammit the heat that pulsed through the place, the moans and echoes made Bucky’s blood boil. Fingers itching to do, to be used, even to fucking watch, he clenched them and took a breath. ‘First time. Better just watch’ he thought. He knew the club was separated into different sections: water play, latex, blood play, bondage with rigging, bondage sans rigging, fire play, role play…. The list went on.****Or that one time Bucky goes to an upscale BDSM club, meets the co owner, gets fucked senseless, and falls madly in love.****Note: Marked as complete, chapters are added when I need a smut fix.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 4/20/2019:
> 
> NOT A “HOW TO” GUIDE FOR ACTUAL BDSM PRACTICES. I figured that was self explanatory but apparently it’s not.

Bucky’s heart pounded as he entered the den. He knew he was fresh meat, people would practically smell it on him, but he had to come, the consequences of another night drowning in his own thoughts were too dire, and dammit the heat that pulsed through the place, the moans and echoes made Bucky’s blood boil. Fingers itching to do, to be used, even to fucking watch, he clenched them and took a breath. ‘First time. Better just watch’ he thought. He knew the club was separated into different sections: water play, latex, blood play, bondage with rigging, bondage sans rigging, fire play, role play…. The list went on. There were places for onlookers, those willing to watch but not quite ready to play, a place for those waiting to play but who came solo, and for the couples waiting for space to open up or looking to add more people to their act. Bucky had read the website ten times to memorize the information, where to sit and how to signal, he was hard just thinking about it, a slow silence drifting over his brain as the bass in the club thumped with the beat of his heart. He wore black jeans, a black shirt and converse. Nothing audacious not when he didn’t know what the night would bring. After checking in at the front and signing the non disclosure he made his way behind the black curtain and into the desolate noise.

Steve eyed the man as he walked in, helping a sub come down from a scene gone bad with their dom. He sat on a couch with the poor little lamb wrapped in a blanket soothing and coaxing her to drink water. He saw the man’s eyes flick over them, then away respectfully. He watched his long slender body walk down the corridor shadowed by the uplighting in the floor, and sit in the “Watch” section outside of the bondage with rigging section. Steve’s personal favorite. Although, being the manager and one of the shareholders of the club meant he knew every section. “You okay love?” He asked when he felt the tiny blond stop shaking. “Yeah, I’m sorry. I just… I didn’t know.” Steve smiled at her “Next time pick a better dom, not that any of that was your fault at all, but we have a great list on our website, people certified and reputable who know consent. You know my number if you want to press charges, I’ll vouch for you okay?” He signaled to Natasha who came and took her back into the private rooms. Steve stood, grabbing a bottle of water, he meandered down to the new comer, innately curious about any new face, especially the ones with long hair pulled up to show off the nap of their necks. 

The scene was  two women, the blond sub had her legs bent and spread in a “W” position, barely touching the bed, as her Dom had her wrists bound and rigged straight up over her head. Everytime she breathed her breasts would rise and fall as her torso was stretched. The dark haired dom was slowly flogging her dripping pussy every fifteen seconds. Her lips were moving but the music was too loud to make out what was spoken between the two. Bucky was enthralled by the trust, and the shear control the dom and sub were able to share. Erotic? Yes. But the bond alone made him ache deep in his chest. He didn’t notice the man until he entered his peripheral. 

‘Seat taken?” Steve  asked, eyebrows raised as the man blinked up at him. “N...no it’s free.” He mumbled, gesturing to the cushion on the couch. “First time?” he asked. Bucky nodded, biting his bottom lip, torn between watching the scene and looking at the man who just sat next to him. The man laughed, a gentle rumble compared to the music, causing Bucky to finally look at him. “They are quite distracting.” The blue eyes flicked over the the women, as nipple clamps were being applied and back to the man curiously. Bucky shifted closer to Steve “They’re beautiful.” he said bluntly, “I’m Bucky. I’m not into women...well that was...they truly are beautiful I just… Not my ...type.” He ended feebly, mentally kicking himself. Steve’s smile grew wider “I’m Steve, if it helps, I’m not into women either, but I think appreciating the beauty is part of why we all come here.” He said  holding out a hand. Bucky took it, noting the callouses, and trying to ignore the warmth that tingled up his arm. He’s about Bucky’s height, but that’s where the comparison stopped. The blonde hair was styled artfully, while his wide shoulders filled out the white t-shirt so well that it accented the divets of his pecs, and truly left nothing to the imagination, couple that with his jawline and cheekbones and Bucky wondered why this man wasn’t on every billboard in Times Square. 

“I’m guessing this isn’t your first time?” Bucky asked, letting go of the man’s large hand, smiling shyly. “No,” Steve scrunched up his nose, an oddly gentle expression for someone so large. “I kinda own the place, so I’m here quite often.” He winced at Bucky’s expression of shock noting the pink riding up the man’s neck, “Shit!” He touched Bucky’s arm “No no no, totally didn’t mean to bombard you with that! I just typically know everyone who comes in, so seeing a new face had me intrigued. What brings you here? If you don’t mind me asking.” Bucky bit his lip his bottom lip in a way that made Steve even more intrigued. ‘Woah there.’ he mentally chastised himself. Bucky leaned closer to him absentmindedly putting a hand on Steve’s thigh for balance, as the music became louder “I’ve had a few boyfriends… well ex boyfriends now, who were in the scene and I’ve dabbled, but I just ….being single, I guess gives me too much time to sit around, and I get anxious when I have nothing to do, so I figured I would come here and see what kind of trouble I could get into.”  He finished with a shy laugh. Steve made up his mind instantly, shocking himself with the brashness “Listen I don’t do this often and feel free to do with it what you will, but here’s my card with my personal cell on the back. I’m gonna let you enjoy your night, but next time you come back and you want to get into some trouble, I’ll gladly help with that.” He handed Bucky the card, smiling as Bucky turned it over to look at the number on the back. 

As Steve stood to leave, Bucky looked at him, a coy smile playing at the corners of his mouth as he bit his bottom lip. “Thank you, but” Bucky paused standing, and Steve felt the small crest fall of disappointment waiting to get the card back “I said I wanted to get in trouble tonight” Bucky paused, shifting as Steve stared at him. It took a second for him to respond, having to fight the urge to pull Bucky into him. “I can do that for you.” His voice was gruff, as he looked Bucky up and down. “I have a private area if you prefer, since it’s your first time.” Bucky shook his head, smiling up at Steve “I don’t mind people watching.” Steve nearly choked on his words “Dear God you are trouble aren’t you? C’mon.” He took Bucky’s hand lacing his fingers through the other man’s feeling the warmth go up his arm, they headed to Steve’s favorite bondage with riggings room. “Need anything boss?” Natasha asked as they walked by, eyeing Bucky with a passive expression. “I think I’m good, thanks Nat. Will you keep an eye on things for me?” Nat gave a curt nod, winked at Bucky and walked away. “She’s my second in command.” He said simply before pulling back the curtain to the room. 

The bed was generous, black silk with rigging systems crossed above it, bolted into the high ceilings. Bucky smiled and turned to Steve who was taking his shirt off and unbuttoning the top button of his pants, feeling a weight come off his chest just by being in the area with a complete stranger. The complete stranger, it turned out, had abs that Bucky wanted to beg to lick. What a night this was turning out to be. Steve didn’t know of any sub that could still make his heart beat faster, closing the distance between the two, he brought his fingers up to Bucky’s chin, gripping it and looking into the calm gray eyes “Color system work for you?” Bucky nodded, “I’m only gonna say this once, you call me “sir” and you answer verbally, every question. If you don’t you’ll be punished. Use the colors okay? You say ‘RED’ I stop. No judgement. This is about you. Got it?” Bucky’s heart hammered in his throat as he looked into Steve’s blue eyes “Yes sir.” Steve smiled, slowly he brought his lips to other man’s, surrendering to the temptation of that beautiful bottom lip briefly before pulling back. “Good boy. Now let’s see what’s under here.” 

Pulling the shirt over Bucky’s head, Steve’s hands grazed along the man’s slender abs and ribs, dancing around the outlines of the tattoos that decorated his sides. Slowly he paced behind him, drawing his fingers up his spine and watching the goose bumps rise, then moving his hands to the front gripping Bucky’s hips  he drew the man back against him finally having their flesh meet. Bucky moaned as he felt Steve slowly dust kisses along his shoulder blades. “This okay for you babe?” Bucky nodded, remembering the rules he added quickly “Yes sir”. The rumble of Steve’s laugh vibrated through Bucky “I’m almost hoping you’ll forget, kinda want to see what that pretty body of yours would look like with my cane marks on it.” Bucky shivered, “Mmmm, you would like that wouldn’t you” Steve continued tracing his fingers down to Bucky’s pants unbuttoning them and drawing them down taking off his shoes and socks, as Bucky mumbled a “Yes sir.” Stark naked Bucky stood and did his best not to shift, as Steve stood in front of him, blue eyes assessing his body deciding on his next move.  

“Lean over the edge of the bed for me.” As Bucky turned to follow the order he saw the small gathering of people, watching the boss take a sub. Nervous and slightly proud he bent over the bed ,cock barely brushing the sheets before Steve moved him. Now only his chest rested on the sheets, his ankles were spread so that his cock, balls and hole were all exposed. Steve quickly went to work attaching ropes to the feet of the bed and tying them to Bucky’s ankles. Letting his hands trail up Bucky’s inner thighs, Steve raked his nails back down again drawing a moan out of him. As he walked to the other side of the bed Bucky noticed Steve stop at eye level, slowly drawing off his own jeans exposing a thick hard cock. He didn’t know he had whined until Steve came over, bringing Bucky to a standing position legs still spread, he pressed his chest against Bucky’s back letting his hard cock nestle between Bucky’s cheeks. The whine came again and made Steve smirk, bringing his hand around Bucky’s body and wrapping it around his throat he asked “color baby?” “Green sir” Bucky’s breathed, moving his ass against Steve’s cock desperately. “Oh no baby, not yet.” Steve laughed gently shoving Bucky’s chest back down on to the bed and giving his ass a hard slap. Bucky moaned and bucked his hips into the bed, aching for some type of sensation. Steve smiled climbing on to the bed and drawing his arms out in front of him, wrists bound in nylon, he secured the rops to the head board.

Bucky had never felt so exposed.  Legs forced open displaying his hard cock, balls and ass hole at the angle he was bent. Head resting on his outstretched arms, he could see the crowd growing. Some whispered to each other, others stood smiling, it was the ones that were entranced that made Bucky feel the best. The ones who stared like they were at a museum looking at a Van Gogh. A sharp slap had Bucky hissing. Eyes flying to Steve’s “ Uh oh baby boy, I know all these people are staring but that’s no excuse not to listen.” “Shit I’m sorry sir. I..” Shame built at the idea of him disobeying in front of so many people. His adrenaline spiked as he saw Steve pick up the cane from behind the bed. “Sorry doesn’t cut it doll, we got rules. We’re gonna do five. Count ‘em” Bucky sighed, a release of all the tension building in his chest faded as the clarity came along with anticipation. The sound of the air moving registered as did the sharp burn along the back side of his thighs “FUCK one.” Bucky moaned, balls tightening. “Ohhh sweetheart, you should see how beautiful that looks. I bet you bruise so well.” The sentence barely out of his mouth as the second blow landed between Bucky’s shoulder blades, making him flinch and cry out “Two. Fucking shit.” Bucky moaned, tears prickling. “What a filthy mouth you have doll, I’m learning all kinds of things about you tonight.” The third and fourth hits came rapid, one after the next on the side of his thighs. “Three, god dammit, four” Bucky sighed, whimpering and breathing heavily. “Doing good baby, one more to go then I’m gonna fill that sweet little hole of yours okay?” Bucky nodded desperately at the thought “Yes sir, please sir.” “Now you’re learning” Steve smiled proudly, letting the final blow smack across the back of Bucky’s cheeks, so close to his balls the tears fell freely. “Five. Fuck. Five sir.” Bucky pleaded. “Color Bucky.” Steve demanded, stroking a hand down the writhing man’s back. “Green” Bucky sobbed. “You’re doing so good baby, so fucking good for me. Steve sighed as leaned over the bed stroking and kissing Bucky’s exposed cheek. “Want me in you babe?” Bucky nodded furiously, arms shaking at the tension “Yes sir, please in me sir.” Steve smiled pressing one last kiss to his forehead before moving to the end of the bed.

Bucky no longer registered the people staring, or the fact that his heart should be hammering out of his chest. He knew subspace was inevitable this time,  as he felt Steve’s finger slowly slide into him, a moan escaping his mouth as Steve’s fingers brushed his prostate. “Good boy, let me go grab something.” Pulling the finger out Bucky groaned at the loss, Steve smacked his ass playfully “Greedy boy aren’t you doll face?” As Bucky answered back “Yes sir.” “You mind so well baby, let me give you this and then I can play more.” He kneeled down without warning, his breath ghosting across Bucky’s exposed hole making his balls tighten and ache, then the warmth of his tongue filled Bucky. Bucky was ravenous, moaning in a way that would haunt Steve’s dreams forever. Steve wasn’t going to bother pointing out that as his tongue coated Bucky to prep him for the plug, that Bucky chanted his name “Steve, Steve, fuck yes Steve.” Over and over. It was too hot to punish him for. Smiling at how wet Bucky was, he slowly worked the four centimeter plug in. Fucking in and out with just the tip, watching as Bucky’s eyes rolled back when it finally sat in place. “How does that feel baby boy” Steve asked, standing and rubbing a hand on Bucky’s cheeks, noticing how he stilled at the contact. “Feels good sir.” Bucky answered staring at Steve hopefully. “What do you want babe? You can ask me.” 

Bucky bit his lip, blocking out his arms shaking and the people staring, he desperately wanted to feel Steve’s hand on his ass, but he couldn’t bring himself to ask, a red flush rose over his neck and face in embarrassment. When Bucky didn’t answer Steve’s hand fell hard across his cheeks and Bucky moaned as the plug brushed against his prostate, eyes rolling. “Ohhhhhh” Steve groaned, heart clenching in his chest, “My sweet little masochist.” He let another hand drop harder this time, stinging up his arm. Bucky rocked helpless against nothing, cock bouncing and swaying. “Do you like it baby?” Steve asked as another blow landed, so close to the plug pleasure erupted through Bucky. “Yes Steve, please. It’s so good.” Steve had to bite his lip to keep from cumming at the sight of Bucky sprawled out, cane marks on his thighs and Steve’s handprints on his ass. Steve’s control slipped at the site,  consecutively slapping Bucky’s ass with his hand until he heard Bucky sobbing his name. “Color Buck” Steve demanded, chest laboring after delivering the blows. Bucky knew he was a mess of tears, his ass was burning, the plug sitting right on his prostate, he no longer could feel his arms. “Green” he sobbed and Steve had bit his own lip, loving the total trust Bucky had put in him. Slowly he pulled the plug out, watching the man’s hole flutter at the attempt to keep it in. “So good and loose for me baby, I think you’ve earned this sweetheart.” He rolled on the condom, coating it with lube while watching Bucky shudder. 

Slowly he pulled apart Bucky’s raw cheeks, and guided his cock into his opening. Pushing in, Steve’s head fell back as Bucky whimpered “sir.” Overwhelmed with the trust Bucky showed him, Steve’s hips snapped forward, grazing along Bucky’s prostate and Bucky’s body desperately tried to bow off the bed. “Please sir, please” Bucky begged as his prostate was repeatedly grazed by Steve’s fat cock. “What baby, tell me what you want Bucky.” Steve demanded hips snapping harder, an obscene sound filled the air as their balls slapped “Again?” Bucky asked, desperately hoping Steve understood. Steve’s eyes flashed, “You’re gonna be the death of me.” He groaned as he angled his own body so that his hand could land on the meat of Bucky’s ass again, while still thrusting.Tears leaking down his cheeks, Steve saw Bucky smile as his hand landed again. Steve was gone on him. Fucking into him harder, hand stinging, and knowing he was going to cum soon, Steve reached down to Bucky’s hard pulsating cock, “Ready to come for me sweetheart?” Bucky was so close to being gone that Steve had to strain to hear the mumbled “Yes sir.” His eyes fluttering every time Steve’s cock filled him. Thrusting wildly, feeling his balls draw up ready for his own release Steve stroked Bucky’s cock and demanded “Cum for me baby, cum now.” Through gritted teeth, he felt both of their releases hit, ecstasy filled him as Bucky’s muscles clenched around his cock.

As the orgasm retreated Steve saw that Bucky’s mouth had gone slack and his eyes were closed. ‘Oh fuck’. Was all Steve could think, going into instant ‘aftercare’ mode. Making quick work of untying the restraints around his ankles and wrists, Bucky moaned as Steve rolled him over, easing his arms down. “Ouch.” Bucky sighed curling into a ball. Steve smiled scooping  up his lithe body and cradling him against his chest as he stood, walking past the crowd a few nodded at him smiling. Steve walked straight to the back elevator that Nat was already standing at, the penthouse key in hand as he climbed in. “Have a good rest of your night boss.” She said, looking down at the ipad she held. “Thanks Nat.” Steve answered as the doors closed.

****

Bucky woke to light streaming through unfamiliar windows, offering a view of downtown NYC. Curled on his side surrounded by warmth, head pillowed on a very large bicep, Bucky closed his eyes again and let the memory of the previous night wash over him. His shoulders ached, his ass was forsure bruised, and he had never felt more free. He felt the man behind him stir, his large calloused hand roaming up Bucky’s side, then curling around his waist pulling him in closer. “You did so good last night.” The sleepy voice said. Bucky smiled at the praise turning in his arms. “You weren’t so bad yourself.” He replied nudging Steve whose eyes flickered open still filled with sleep. “I was amazing.” He smirked and Bucky’s heart leapt. The natural light made him even more beautiful, the blue eyes framed in ridiculously long eyelashes, the hint of stubble along his jaw making him look rugged. Leaning over Steve kissed Bucky long and slow, tongue sweeping across the full bottom lip asking to gain entrance. Bucky moaned into the kiss, so intimate in a way that was completely different from what happened last night. Steve nipped the bottom lip pulling back. “So my name is Steve Rogers.” Bucky laughed “I’m James Barnes, Bucky’s my nickname.” Steve smiled cupping Bucky’s chin “I have a feeling we have a lot to talk about, wanna go get breakfast with me, I know a place that makes killer waffles.” Bucky laughed, and kissed Steve’s cheek before rolling out of bed “Sure. I’ll go eat waffles with you, but I might need some pants.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One month into their relationship and things just keep getting hotter between these two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVED WRITING THIS CHAPTER. Slight warning: There is slight blood play, it’s nothing major or grotesque. Scout’s honor.
> 
> Edit: 4/20/2019:
> 
> NOT A “HOW TO” GUIDE FOR ACTUAL BDSM PRACTICES. I figured that was self explanatory but apparently it’s not.

The electricity running through the club snapped along Bucky’s body as he walked through the curtain. Heads turned to stare at him, eyes raking up and down his body. Donned in tight black jeans, and a white v neck that showed off the delicate frame of his collar bones, his eyes scanned the crowd. ‘Wow’ Bucky sighed inwardly, anxiety and excitement coursing through his veins with a hum. “Hello James” the voice at his side made him jump as he turned. “Jesus Nat. Call me Bucky. Seriously.” She smiled popping her gum and walked him to the elevator ‘Now where’s the fun in that? Steve’s upstairs waiting. Y’all’s room will be ready in an hour. Need anything?” Bucky shook his head, biting his lip as the doors opened for him to step on. “You’re gonna do great James, quit stressing.” She popped her gum again and turned the key, causing the doors to close. Bucky let out the breath he didn’t know he was holding, head leaning back against the cool metal of the elevator. 

It had been a month since he had met Steve. Most of it had been spent in bed fucking each others brains out, getting waffles, drinking coffee, and talking about everything from family to political views. He was itching to get back on the floor with him, to show him again how good of a sub he could be, to be dominated. One month was all it took for Steve Rogers, owner of a high falutin BDSM NYC den, to wrap Bucky around his finger. ‘It was the eyes’ Bucky smirked as the elevator stopped on the 18th floor. The door opened to the man himself standing with his legs slightly spread, holding a heavy bouquet of white roses, with sky blue eyes aimed directly at Bucky. He should be used to the jolt of feeling, like his insides were on fire, it had become something he craved. 

As he walked off the elevator he smiled “Those for me?” eyeing the roses. Steve laughed hooking his finger through Bucky’s belt loop pulling him close and leaning his forehead against his “Yup. Along with this.” Closing the distance between them, his lips landed on Bucky’s softly, causing Bucky to hum in the back of his throat as Steve’s tongue brushed along his bottom lip teasingly, before he pulled away. “That was mean.” he pouted, poking Steve in the ribs before taking the flowers and burying his nose in them. “Oh babe, if you think that’s mean we’re gonna have a hell of a night.” Steve laughed with a wink, nodding Bucky smiled suggestively raising his eyebrows “I was hoping for that.” “Are you sure you want to do this so soon? Being my sub, the freakin' gossip has spread like wild fire, there’s bound to be a giant crowd. It’s okay if you want to just play up here….” Steve said hesitantly. “Truthfully?” Bucky asked, holding the bouquet of roses he walked into the kitchen to find a vase, “I’m nervous but in the most exhilarating way.” He found a vase under the sink and Steve had to smile at how Bucky looked perfectly at home in his kitchen. “The crowd is huge and I had about twenty people eye fuck me when I came in.” He laughed at Steve's growl. “You’re mine.” He said wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and nipped at his ear lobe. “I am, and I want to show everyone how much of yours I really am.” Bucky turned circling his arms around Steve’s neck and scrunching his nose. “Does it bother you that people were looking? Cause that’s gonna make tonight a little awkward.” Steve laughed boosting him on to the counter, and proceeded to run his hands up his slender thighs. “It bothers me in a good way? If that makes sense.” He shrugged “You’re gorgeous, I eye fucked you myself the first time I saw you, but I am a little jealous. Which makes being your dom just that much more fun.” He smiled devilishly, before taking Bucky’s chin in his hand, tone shifting “Now you need to go get ready, there’s a razor in the bathroom for you, shave it all. I also have a present for you when you get out of the shower.” Bucky shivered at the command in Steve’s tone, “I thought the roses were my present?” he called over his shoulder as he walked back to the bathroom, stripping his shirt off. “Nope, those were just an impulse buy to make you all warm and fuzzy.” Bucky smiled as he worked off his pants, “Well it worked” he called out before getting into the giant shower. 

Steve thumbed through a magazine mindlessly as Bucky showered. The anticipation of giving him the gift along with the thought of the crowd seeing him in it made his heart stutter. Hearing the bathroom door click he looked up and smiled; hair pulled up in a messy bun with a white fluffy towel riding dangerously low on his hips, he didn’t bother asking if Bucky had shaved, the smooth slope of his abs made Steve want to run his tongue along the ‘V’. Humming at the sight, Steve stood. “Ready for your present?” Bucky’s head bobbed, eyes lighting up when he was given an actual box with a silk black bow on top. “Wow it's like Christmas! Now I feel like I have to get you something,” he commented teasingly while undoing the tie and lifting the lid. Letting out a small gasp, his eyes flew up to Steve’s when he saw the simple black leather collar. “You wearing that for me is a present enough.” Steve said quietly as he picked up the collar “Only if you want it Buck.” Bucky turned so fast the room spun, heart pounding as the leather was tightened on his neck, Steve brushed his finger under it to check the fit. “How does it feel?” “Good” Bucky’s voice was a whisper as his eyes fluttered to Steve’s, pupils expanding. His thumb brushed along Bucky’s bottom lip “Everyone is gonna see you wearing this, they’ll know you’re mine. I can’t fucking wait to fuck you when you’re wearing only this.” He smiled as Bucky’s mouth opened for his thumb, lavishing his tongue along it and sucking indulgently, Steve felt himself growing harder. Fighting the instinct to bend him over and fuck him then and there, he smiled replacing his thumb with his lips for a quick kiss.

“Now, time to put the rest on.” Steve said taking the box and pulling out the black lace briefs. “Fuck.” Bucky’s eyes grew wide as Steve knelt in front of him, slowly removing the towel. “You did good shaving baby.” Steve noted, watching as his smooth balls drew up and his cock hardened, placing a brief kiss on his hip, he tapped Bucky’s thigh “Leg in.” Slowly he pulled the briefs up his slender thighs, and pushing up the long curve of his cock until it was completely covered, head tucked against the band, the bulge prominent. Stepping back Steve bit his bottom lip. A blush slowly rose over Bucky’s chest as Steve’s eyes raked his body, his cock already impossibly hard. “Doyou… um do you like them sir?” Bucky asked, hands clasped in front of his aching hard on. Steve laughed low, “The things I want to do to you baby. Fuck. There aren't words for how you look right now. Color?” He said holding out his hand, as Bucky took it he smiled “Green.” Steve nodded and turned the key to the elevator “Good boy, let's go down so I can show you off.”

***

As the elevator opened Bucky sucked in a breath; the crowd had grown exponentially. A murmuring hush ran over the people as they eyed him up and down, nodding in approval to Steve. He smiled while walking through, shaking hands with associates and friends. When they had agreed to this moment Steve had laid down three solid rules: Stay with me, don’t speak to anyone without my permission, and signal me if you’re uncomfortable and we’ll go back up. Bucky didn’t quite understand those rules until now; having every person know you were the head's sub, having each pair of eyes scrutinize you, doms and subs alike was overwhelming. Bucky's breath hitched. Steve turned as they got to their couch, cupping his hands around Bucky’s face. “Hey doll, how ya doing? You okay?” Steve saw the panic, and the arousal. “I’m okay. Just nervous.” Leaning in Steve brushed his lips across Bucky’s, softly nipping the bottom lip while running his fingers down his spine feeling his muscles contract and relax. Moving his mouth to Bucky’s ear he nipped lightly at the lobe, hearing the gasp he whispered “I’m here baby, it’s just you and me. Show everyone in this room what a good sub you are for me? You’ll be good for me baby, I know you will. All they want to see is how good you are, can you show them that doll?” It was like being put in a trance, the praise and the tone making him impossibly hard already; Bucky moaned hips jutting forward to rub his cock on Steve’s hip. “C’mon babe, you know I need a verbal answer. Can you show them how good you are?” Steve asked petting his hand down his lace covered ass and drawing him closer, aware that people were already watching. Bucky’s breath shuddered “Yes sir..” Steve smiled brightly, “Good boy, now on your knees for me love” Bucky dropped instantly, as Steve sat on the couch. “I have a meeting with Nat about some new security provisions, can you do me favor?” Bucky nodded eagerly, “Yes sir, anything.” Steve smiled unzipping his black slacks and pulling his semi hard cock out “Keep this warm for me doll.” He smirked as Bucky instantly leaned forward and engulfed him in his mouth, Steve bit back a moan as his head bobbed. “No sucking sweetheart, just hold it.” Steve didn’t know a man could pout with his mouth full of cock until he looked down and met Bucky’s eyes, he let out a small laugh “I know babe, it’s only for a little bit. Remember, if you suck I have to punish you.” Bucky huffed a breath through his nose, letting Steve’s cock rest on his tongue, he relaxed his jaw and waited. When he saw Nat walk up his cheeks flamed with embarrassment. “Hey boss, got that report for you.” Leg tucked under her she sat facing Steve, without a glance down at the sight before her.

Hands braced on his thighs he peered up at them. After ten minutes Bucky could feel the ache growing in his knees, he shifted and felt Steve’s cock shift in his mouth. His mind began to wonder as Steve and Nat continued on. His tongue moved back and forth along his shaft without thought. Steve glanced down as Bucky’s tongue lavished the underside of his cock, before continuing his discussion. Without warning his jaw was gripped in a strong hand, eyes going wide his tongue stilled. Steve smirked as Natasha left “Now we both know that was pushing it.” He squeezed his jaw right at the point of painful as Bucky’s eyes pleaded with him. “I’m gonna fuck that pretty mouth for a bit, but you’re on the verge of losing cum privileges.” He eased the hand off Bucky’s jaw, drawing it into his hair and gripping. He pushed his hips up, holding Bucky’s head in place as his lips wrapped around the hard warmth. Steve’s head fell back as he let out an obscene moan, that made Bucky ache to meet his thrusts, as he made to bob his head Steve pulled so sharply his head snapped back, a line of saliva dribbled down his chin and onto his bare chest as Steve’s cock popped out of mouth. 

Promptly filling his mouth again, Steve had to bite his lip at the look in his eyes. “You want to suck my cock so bad don’t you baby?” Those wide gray eyes blinked up at him, as his cock kept the pace - relentlessly fucking in and out. “I can’t wait to bind you up and fuck you. Can’t decide which hole I want this time”. A moan hummed in the back of Bucky’s throat and Steve felt him swallow. “Can’t wait to to cane that pretty ass and thighs of yours, maybe draw a little blood.” Knowing Bucky's masochistic tendencies he smiled as Bucky’s cock jumped at the suggestion, eyes going wide. “Dirty boy.” He smiled popping his cock out of Bucky's mouth, smiling as saliva fell again. “Come here.” Steve demanded. Bucky scrambled off of his sore knees and into Steve’s lap. As his lace covered cock brushed over Steve’s moans escaped them both before their mouths crashed together. Slowly he threaded his hands through Steve’s hair and rolled his hips, pressing their cocks together and capturing Steve’s gasp in his mouth, he continued his tirade. Planting his hands on the back of the couch behind Steve he nipped at his bottom lip teasingly before throwing his head back moaning while grinding down. 

“Fuck.” 

Bucky tensed, registering the voice somewhere to his left, reminding him of the crowd that had gathered. Hands gripping Bucky’s hips, Steve’s thumbs brushed lovingly across the soft skin as he drew him down; gliding his lips against Bucky’s until he felt him relax. "Breath" He whispered against his mouth. He smiled as their eyes met; pupils blown, cheeks flushed, breaths shuddering out of parted full lips, Steve felt his heart hitch in his chest. Standing, Bucky’s legs wrapped around his waist as Steve’s hands gripped his ass. Walking to the room Steve had reserved he smiled as Bucky looked at him, eyes full of wonderment and trust. He nudged the man’s nose with his own, “Ready to play baby?” Bucky nodded as he set him carefully onto the contraption; a swing set to Steve’s height that allowed Bucky to lay back, with his ass hanging off the base, legs and arms cuffed up and away from his body, while his head was supported only enough so that it could be drawn down to cock level whenever. Bucky had looked forward to it all week.

Eyes shining eagerly, he watched as Steve slowly slid the lace down his legs exposing his cock, flushed with anticipation, to the cold air. Pushing Bucky so he was fully laying in the sling, Steve buckled the cuffs along his ankles and wrists. Upon the final clasp Bucky watched Steve stand. His cock ached as he felt pairs of eyes roam over his displayed body, a small pool of precum began to form on his abs dribbling from his cock. His heart jumped as he watched Steve take the riding crop from the corner of the room and slowly circle him. “What do you want Buck?” Steve’s voice was low and full of arousal, as his eyes took in Bucky splayed out in front of him like a snack, it was no surprise Bucky was gone on him. “Fuck” The realization hit him hard. Oh God he was falling in love with him. 

“Bucky.” The stern voice brought him back from the thought as Steve asked again “What do you want?” he paused “Answer or it all stops.” Blushing Bucky sighed “I want whatever you want sir.” “Good boy” Steve smiled, tracing the crop down Bucky’s chest, flicking it lightly over his nipples until they hardened. He couldn’t help but smile at how light the taps were, sending a cocky smirk with a raised eyebrow Steve’s way. Rolling his eyes Steve scoffed “As you wish.” Bucky had one brief moment of anticipation as Steve raised the crop across his body before it slapped across his chest, a collective gasp rang out from the crowd as he arched off the sling, beautifully moaning and displaying his desire for the crowd. The pain was brilliant, a light exploding behind his eyes as another ruthless hit landed across his other pec, blooming into the perfect form of agony that stole his breath. Waiting for Bucky to open his eyes Steve held the crop steady, watching as the two welts bloomed across his chest. When gray met blue, pupils blown, he swung again in rapid succession, landing ten blows on the inside of his thighs. Legs shaking, Bucky moaned back arching again, as his cock jumped with each blow. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He moaned, gasping for air after the final blow landed and the pain and euphoria blended along his skin. Steve walked around him like a predator on the hunt. Circling until he saw Bucky relax back into the sling before swinging again, welps rose along his ribs where the top of the crop hit. Steve’s hand replaced the crop, slowly rubbing along the welts. “God dammit baby you are beautiful.” Bucky’s eyes opened as he sobbed, tears slipping down his cheeks. Steve’s heart did that thing where it skipped a few beats. Walking up to him he brushed the tears softly with his thumb, “Color baby doll?”, Bucky‘s voice was rough when he answered “Green. Fuck Steve, Green.” Smiling like the devil himself, Steve leaned in and kissed him before leaning back and letting two rapid blows land across the man’s abs inches away from his cock, at his hiss of pain Steve grabbed his face and turned it towards him “It’s ‘sir’ when we’re here baby doll. Next time you forget your cock’s gonna be the one getting it.” Bucky nodded, blinking away the tears “Yes sir.”

Steve smiled and walked back between Bucky’s legs, discarding his clothes as Bucky stared. His skin was flushed from exertion. Sliding ahand along his thighs he glided it up to his hole, slowly circling a finger around the tight ring as Bucky’s eyes fluttered closed. “I can’t wait to fuck you senseless.” Steve murmured, as he reached for the lube. Coating some on his left hand’s fingers he easily slipped one finger into him, while simultaneously grabbing the razor blade he had Nat bring for the set up. Adding another, his fingers fucked in and out of him slowly. Each time he pulled out he dragged the pads against his prostate sending zings of pleasure up his spine. Bucky’s breath quickened as his orgasm slowly built, balls drawing up. Steve added a third finger and turned his head, nipping at the man’s right ankle to signal him. Bucky’s eyes flew open and bored into Steve’s. “Color?” Steve demanded, chest heaving, eyes solely on Bucky. Bucky sucked in a breath as Steve’s right hand came to rest on the outside of his thigh. A thrill shot over his skin at the glint of metal, the anticipation and pleasure taking him higher and higher. “Green” he breathed “Fuck sir green, please please please”. Steve pulled his fingers out and thrust his cock into Bucky in one swift motion. Setting a rapid pace, he knew the anticipation of this moment had done its job for him, his balls were already drawing up, as his cock hit Bucky’s prostate over and over again, relentlessly. “Steve… sir please, fuck! Please!” Bucky screamed and Steve knew it was time, as he fucked into him he placed the razor on the outside of his thigh and lightly drug it down, beads of blood dotted his skin. The resulting moan stifled any other sound in the club as Bucky’s orgasm erupted through him, spurting untouched from the sting of the blade. The clench of his muscles around Steve causing him to follow closely

As their orgasms subsided he made quick work of the rigging, careful to release Bucky’s wrists before his legs. Catching and lifting Bucky as his legs were released he picked him up bridal style. Bucky’s head lolled into the crease between Steve’s shoulder and neck as he carried him to the elevator. Nat had the elevator ready, to Steve’s constant relief. “Thanks Nat.” Steve gave her a small smile as she nodded, turning the key again to send them up.

Walking into the master bedroom Steve laid Bucky on his side into the nest of fluffy blankets and pillows, smiling as he instantly snuggled deeper. Carefully he cleaned and bandaged the cut on Bucky’s leg before climbing behind him, curling his body around him protectively. Stroking his hand through Bucky’s hair as he slept Steve let the emotions of the night wash over him. This man…this beautiful, funny, smart steel-eyed man trusted him enough to let him drag sharp objects across his skin while also being able to eat waffles and drink more coffee than should be legally allowed. This man who threw his head back with his bold laugh, also loved it when Steve cropped him until he couldn’t sit the next day. It really was no wonder he was falling hopelessly in love with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .... well.... um.... that happened!  
>  *One cold shower later*
> 
> Guys this was a fun one to write. I would love to keep adding to this story. Seriously your comments helped SO much! All thoughts on future chapters would be great if you’re into that kinda thing. Kudo’s are always appreciated. Thanks for living these dirty little fantasies with me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancy Dancy galas and more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes my formatting changed. Got a constructive criticism comment about how it's easier to read the story if the character's dialog is broken up into separate stand alone paragraphs. Y'all's wish is my command (I realize it's not perfect, but I'm working on it <3)
> 
> Edit: 4/20/2019:
> 
> NOT A “HOW TO” GUIDE FOR ACTUAL BDSM PRACTICES. I figured that was self explanatory but apparently it’s not.

Pacing his apartment obviously wasn’t helping. Bucky’s hands drug through his hair, freshly shorn and styled into a model-esc pompadour that he would probably never be able to replicate, as he walked into his closet and stared at the pressed black on black suit. The suit was tailor made to Bucky’s exact measurements on Steve’s dime, which Bucky felt was ridiculous, even as a writer he could afford a freakin suit….his credit card would have a screamed a little but still. He hadn’t worn a suit since he was in kindergarten, and now here he was; pompadour hair styled, freshly shaven, and putting on the mother of all suits for a gala….who knew that BDSM club owners even participated in very public galas. Jesus Steve. Bucky shook his head as he slid on his black boxer briefs. 

 

“More comfortable in lace underwear then a fuckin’ suit”  he grumbled to himself as he slid on the pants. Looking over his shoulder at the mirror out of habit, he had to admit his ass looked fantastic, the slim cut was the right way to go. Dammit. Rolling his eyes he finished the look with the pressed black collared shirt, black tie and black jacket. Admiring himself in the mirror again, he looked to where his cat (aptly named) Shredder sat staring at him at the foot of his bed with his wide yellow eyes.

 

“Don’t tell anyone I did this.” Bucky pointed at him before striking the James Bond pose, finger gun raised and ready to kill any invisible bad guys. He was stealth-walking into his bathroom with said finger gun set to kill, when the doorbell rang and he nearly jumped out of his skin.

 

“Shit. Coming!” He yelled sliding around the corner in his socks before opening the door. 

 

‘Fuck’. And then there was Steve. Bucky sighed. Steve in his perfect-shade-of-gray armani suit that elegantly plastered itself over his thick thighs, broad shoulders, and impossibly small waist. 

Bucky bit his lip as he met Steve’s eyes, a flush running up his neck. The stare was mutual as he took in Bucky’s appearance.

 

“Wow… you look… Shit Buck… That’s…” Stammering he leaned, letting his hand that wasn’t occupied with a small box, grip Bucky’s hip and draw him close. 

 

Foreheads touching Steve sighed “You look beautiful.” The huff of a laugh was cut off as Steve’s lips crashed into Bucky’s, hand sliding up the smooth fabric along his back to grip Bucky’s nape. 

 

“I like this.” 

 

Bucky frowned stepping back. “You like my neck?”  

 

“Your hair being short, exposing your neck… I have this weird urge to bite it.” Steve grinned and raised his eyebrows.

 

Bucky slid back in his socks dramatically pointing at him “One, you always have that urge. Two, we have to go to a fancy dancy gala mister, no biting….at least anywhere visible. Three, what’s in the box?” 

 

Steve laughed and set it on the counter, “It’s for later, after the gala. I figured we could come back here and I could give it to you.” 

 

“I mean sure,” Bucky shrugged “If you don’t mind staying in a shack compared to your high rise penthouse. We might even get to hear police sirens as we go to sleep.” He replied playfully walking back to the room to grab his shoes.

 

Leaning on the bedroom door jam to the room Steve smirked, “Who said I was gonna let you sleep tonight?” 

 

“And what else would we do but sleep tonight, sir?” Bucky asked sarcastically tilting his head while standing to grab his wallet.

 

“Oh I don’t know, depends on how horny I can keep you while we’re at this….what did you call it? This ‘fancy-dancy’ event.” Steve smirked cockily taking Bucky’s hand in his as they walked out the door.

 

“I like this plan. Please keep me as horny as possible. I dare you.” 

 

Growling as Bucky locked the door Steve surprised them both by pressing himself so close to Bucky’s back that he plastered Bucky to the door, cheek resting on the cold metal helplessly. 

 

“You know better than to do that baby.” Steve said, as his lips traveled over the shell of his ear, nipping at the lobe. 

 

Bucky’s breath was strained as he widened his eyes in mock innocence, “Whatever do you mean sir?” 

 

Gripping Bucky’s hands by the wrists he brought them together over his head, holding them with one hand as his other trailed over his ribs. “Oh you know” the hand traveled farther down past his hip bones to the bulge forming in his slacks. “After four months you should know better than to tease me doll.” He said gruffly as his flat palm pressed almost painfully against the erection. Bucky moaned pressing his ass into Steve’s hips, instinctively trying to relieve the pressure from his groin and trying to find purchase on Steve’s cock. Steve only pressed harder. “You gonna behave for me baby?” Steve asked, increasing the pressure and feeling the resounding throb through the layers. 

 

Bucky’s breath was coming out in huffs “Ye… yes sir.” He moaned as the hand gave one delicious rub from tip to base before releasing his hands. Gripping his hips instead Steve turned him, slamming him back against the door lips devouring Bucky’s and stealing their breaths. They both froze as the door adjacent to Bucky’s clicked opened. Steve pulled back, kissing Bucky on the nose. “Well don’t you two look nice.” A little blue haired lady said walking by. “Thanks Mrs. Panorelli, have a good night.” Bucky called, trying his best to keep his voice from shuddering. They both heard her murmur “Not as good as yours I bet.” 

 

Smirking Steve fixed Bucky’s jacket and straightened his tie, “C’mon doll, let’s go show you off.” 

 

****

 

“STEVE THERE’S A FREAKIN RED CARPET!” Bucky exclaimed,  his face pressed against the window as their car moved closer to their drop off. “Oh my GOD is that Brad Pitt?! Can I meet him?! Holy shit I’m gonna be in the same room as Brad Pitt AND DENZEL WASHINGTON!?” Turning to Steve his eyes were big as saucers with panic and excitement. “YOU DIDN’T TELL ME THIS!” 

 

The sight of Bucky, practically bouncing in his seat like a five year old waiting for the merry go round caused Steve to smile so hard his cheeks hurt. “God, I love you.” He said as their car moved closer. 

 

“Oh look there’s Ellen…. Wait what?” Bucky stilled and gaped, turning to Steve. 

 

Steve smiled catching his chin, closing his mouth, he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “You heard me.” He said as the door was opened by the red carpet usher. 

 

“Mr. Rogers, Mr. Barnes, welcome to the New York amFAR annual Gala. Have a great night.”  

 

Steve smiled as he climbed out after Bucky who still stared at him dumbfounded, shaking the man’s hand and slipping him a tip. “C’mon, we have pictures to take.”  He said lacing his fingers through Bucky’s, who didn't budge. 

 

“You love me?” Bucky said frowning, eyes glued to Steve’s.  

 

“I do.” Steve replied in mock seriousness. “Is that okay?” 

 

“I mean… yeah… I just… no one I’ve been with has...and now you are. And Ellen is here. And I lo.” 

 

“No.” Steve said cutting him off. “Don’t say it back just because I said it. Let’s go meet Ellen and you can mull it over for a bit.” Tugging him again as they stepped in front of the cameras they were met by a crowd of photographers all screaming Steve’s name.   
  


Bucky’s heart skittered in his chest as Steve pulled Bucky tight against him for the pictures. He couldn’t look at the cameras, all he could do was stare up at the man who loved him. His heart all but stopped when Steve turned his head and their lips connected. Thousands of camera flashes bursting in synch. Brushing his nose against Bucky he continued their walk down the carpet as if this was something that he did everyday, leaving Bucky with butterflies in his stomach and a flabbergasted expression on his face. At the doors of The Plaza a giant banner hung in red, black and gold - “Welcome to the 2018 amFAR HIV/AIDs benefit Gala”. 

 

****

Steve mingled as if meeting celebrities was something he did on a day to day basis. Bucky blushed fervently with every single person he met. At first he thought it was because of their celebrity status, but then he noticed how every time they came up and shook Steve’s hand Steve would turn, put his arm around Bucky’s waist and calmly introduce him as his boyfriend, and really Bucky just wanted to melt on the spot. Because yes they fucked like wild animals, and of course they ate waffles, and yeah steve would plug him with random things and slice little cuts into his thighs until Steve was swallowing his cum, but now Ellen knew that he was Steve’s, and Steve loved him, and Jesus Christ was it warm in here or was it just Bucky? 

 

As Steve talked business investments with an older couple, Bucky lightly touched him on the shoulder. “I’m gonna head out to the balcony for a little air.” Steve frowned and nodded, kissing him on the cheek as Bucky squeezed his hand before letting go and heading out the nearest glass doors. As the New York skyline and cool air hit him, the tension eased away from his shoulders, undoing his tie and shoving it in his pocket Bucky finally felt like he could breathe freely as leaned his forearms on the railing.

 

“James.” The voice startled him, as it always did.

 

Hand clutching his chest Bucky whirled and eyed Natasha, dressed in a blood red gown and matching 4 inch heels. “Jesus Christ on a cracker Nat, you have GOT to stop doing that.”

 

“But where’s the fun in that?” she asked poking him in the side, “You okay? I saw you come out kind of in a hurry.”

 

Running a hand through his hair Bucky considered lying then looked at Nat and thought better of it. “Steve loves me.” He said simply, waiting for the shock.

 

“And your point is….” Nat said picking up two glasses of champagne as a waiter walked by.

 

“You knew?!” 

 

“James, everyone knows. Have known really, since like 2 months ago. Steve’s never taken on a sub for more than a week, or collared one, or brought them up to his room, or carried them bridal style when they go into subspace, or gets waffles with...”

 

“Okay, okay I get it.” Bucky cut her off, downing his whole glass in one gulp.

“You okay with that?” She said, elegantly arching her brow while leaning against the railing.

 

Bucky laughed ironically “Okay is one way to say it. It’s just….Jesus Nat, he’s a multimillionaire who treats me like I’m a king. I’m just a writer for The Times. I literally blog. I live paycheck to paycheck. What the fuck does he see in me?” He asked putting his elbows on the railing again, dangling the glass from 13 stories up. 

 

Nat smiled as she spied Steve walking out the glass doors, “Ask him yourself.” Before sauntering off. Bucky turned as Steve walked up concern blanketing his expression.

 

“Hey, you okay?” He frowned, taking Bucky’s face in his hands.

 

“Yeah, just a little overwhelmed with….everything.” He finished, placing his hands on Steve’s and giving him a half smile. 

 

Sighing Steve leaned in while drawing Bucky’s face up to his so that he could graze over Bucky’s full bottom lip. Carefully he nipped and ran his tongue across it, waiting for the sigh he knew Bucky was holding. Sliding one hand to the nape of Bucky’s neck he squeezed gently, feeling the tense muscles, as his other hand wrapped around his delicate waist. He backed Bucky against the railing, feeling Bucky’s hands come to his shoulders to grip tightly as his lips traveled down his neck before he slid his teeth over the exposed skin. Then he bit down, hard. The moan Bucky let out along with the gasp of breath had Steve smiling against the skin as he kissed over the bite. “Better?” He asked pulling away slightly and staring into the hooded gray eyes.

 

“Not quite, I am however very horny now.” Bucky laughed pinching Steve’s side as Steve gathered him in and kissed him again. 

 

“Good, right where I wanted you.” He laughed before resting his jaw against Bucky’s temple. Slowly they began swaying to the balladesc music that drifted out from the outdoor speakers. Taking Bucky’s right hand in his left he slowly spun them in circle and started moving them in a small waltz.

 

“Is it the fact that there are a shit ton of people here that you don’t know, or the fact that two hours ago I told you I loved you and then brought you to mingle with the shit ton of people?” Steve asked after a few minutes, continuing the small dance.

 

Moving his head back to look up at him Bucky smiled hesitantly “Both. Mainly the part with the feelings though.”

 

Steve nodded “It’s okay if you don’t feel the same.” He said gruffly (blatantly lying to himself and Bucky).

 

Bucky instantly stopped moving, and captured Steve’s face in his hands. “That’s not it at all.” He said intensely, “What I feel for you is insane, so maddeningly crazy that I smile to myself nonstop. Now I have this weird pavlovian response to waffles to where I get a hard on walking by a waffle house. All I want to do is tell everyone about you all the time. Which believe me is probably annoying for everyone else.” He paused taking a breath, “Steve, I am so fucking in love with you it scares the shit out me…” he watched as Steve’s cheeks squished into his hands as he smiled “But what I can’t figure out is why the hell you love a guy like me.” 

 

Steve’s head tilted to the side before he took Bucky’s hands in his own. “Because you make me laugh, you’re bold, you’ve done everything at 100% from the first day we met, and that scares the shit out of me. How could I not love you Bucky?” He asked running his thumb over Bucky’s lips. 

 

Bucky let out a watery laugh as his eyes filled. “Jesus, what a couple-a saps we are. Kiss me jerk.” He said pulling Steve by the suit so their lips collided. 

 

****

Natasha kicked Bucky under the table as they sat down, waiting for the toast,  wincing and rubbing his shin he looked over. Her eyebrows raised in a question he smiled and nodded, biting his lip. Nodding back in solidarity Nat turned to her date, some guy named Clint, and started talking about the foundation for the event. Bucky stared around the room. From the massive amount of tables packed with dressed up celebrities, to the chatter and music, he smiled at the warmth and light surrounding them. 

 

“So after the toast you’re gonna be my dance partner right?” Steve asked leaning in and nipping Bucky’s ear affectionately. 

 

“Like I would let you dance with anyone else. Are we gonna have to waltz and shit?” Bucky asked, a slight scowl on his face at the idea.

 

Laughing Steve placed a hand on Bucky’s thigh slowly trailing his fingers along the inside. “No we’re not going to ‘waltz and shit’” He said grinning. “There’s a DJ. Most of the people who prefer the waltz will leave after the toast.” 

 

Bucky nodded as if he were listening when he felt Steve’s hand slowly cup him under the table “Got it. Got it.” He said, voice tight as Steve’s thumb slowly ran over his quickly hardening dick.

 

“Ladies and gentleman” there was a tinkling of glass over the Microphone as a woman with silver hair stood. Steve’s hand was methodically palming Bucky’s cock now. “Thank you for joining us for our 25 annual amFAR foundation Gala. As you know 100% of the  donations go towards advancing HIV and AIDS research around the world in order to create and make medications available in third world countries, spread awareness among the younger generations, and to hopefully one day put an end to the HIV/AIDS epidemic.” She said gallantly as people cheered and whistled. “As always we would like to thank our top 5 donors for their generosity, everyone please raise their glasses to:  Ellen Degeneres and her wife Portia de Rossi, Steven Rogers, Justin Timberlake, Lady Gaga, and Brad Pitt.” Everyone raised a glass, and looked at the donors, Steve smiled and waved with the hand that wasn’t otherwise occupied with Bucky’s cock. “A toast to everyone who made this night possible. Please have a great evening folks.” She finished before stepping off the stage. The lights dimmed as people made their way out of their seats, some leaving some wondering to talk. Bucky turned to Steve grabbing his wrist.

 

“Steve, I’m… I’m going to...Jesus you have to stop.” He whispered harshly, as Steve laughed sinerstly leaning in so their lips were a breath apart.

 

“We both know you won’t cum without me telling you to.” He nipped the bottom lip, continuing his escapade over Bucky’s dick. “You’re too good for that, aren’t you baby boy?” He pecked his lips again, rubbing his nose along the bridge of Bucky’s teasingly.

 

“Yes… fuck...yes sir…” he breathed out, desperately wanting to be fucked right over the table. 

 

As the music started and a low voice sang out “ _ Something must've gone wrong in my brain, Got your chemicals all in my veins, Feeling all the highs, feel all the pain, Let go of the wheel, it's the borderline.”  _  Steve leaned in and pressed a kiss behind Bucky’s ear “Come dance with me.” He said gruffly, standing and smiling widely as Bucky stood facing him, inconspicuously tucking his erection into his pants.

 

Steve led Bucky out to the crowded dance floor, as the music and people pulsed around them, Steve took Bucky by the waist. “ _ Just like nicotine, heroin, morphine, Suddenly, I’m a fiend and you’re all I need, All I need, yeah, you're all I need _ .” Slowly he drew Bucky into him, slotting Bucky’s thighs around one of his and gripping his hips tightly. The feeling of Steve’s thick thigh on Bucky’s cock made his head drop back as a moan ripped through him, begging for more purchase his hips swayed as he grinded down on him, hands coming up to lace behind Steve’s neck.  _ ”It’s you, babe, And I’m a sucker for the way that you move, babe, And I could try to run, but it would be useless, You’re to blame, Just one hit of you, I knew I’ll never be the same _ ” Steve took advantage of Bucky’s exposed neck, biting under his ear laughing as the resounding moan was loud, and blended perfectly with the bass. “ _ You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head, You're in my blood, you're in my veins, you're in my head  _ ”

 

Mouth to Bucky’s ear as they swayed into each other, Steve nipped the lobe before he started the real torture; “You’re doing so good baby boy, so fucking hard on my leg, showing all of these fancy people how horny you are.” He  laughed low, the sound vibrating through Bucky’s spine. “God you should see yourself, cock hard, eyes screaming for sex, showing everyone that gorgeous neck of yours.” Bucky moaned and ground harder as Steve’s hand worked its way under his jacket dragging his nails over the shirt material down his back. 

 

“Sir, please sir.” Bucky begged as his balls drew tight. Instantly Steve stopped moving, the building euphoria leaving Bucky in a rush of disappointed as his cock ached for release.  Steve brought his hand around the nape of Bucky’s neck, and along his slim waist to dip him low, and kiss him fervently, moaning into Bucky’s mouth. The surrounding crowd wolf whistled as the two stood again chests heaving as they stared at each other, pupils blown with arousal. 

 

“Ready to go?” Steve asked, voice full of desire as his eyes tracked down to Bucky’s lips.

 

“Fuck yes.” Bucky said.

 

****

The drive home was all mouths, hands, and cocks. Not caring about the driver or laws, Bucky straddled Steve as soon as the car was in drive. Languidly his hips rolled, as their fabric covered cocks pulsed against each other. Steve’s breath was hot along his neck as hands made quick work of untucking Bucky’s shirt and raking his nails down the skin of his back. 

 

“Fuck me.” Bucky gasped as Steve laughed darkly.

 

“Working on it doll.”  He replied fingers digging into Bucky’s trouser clad ass as his mouth sucked along his jawline. 

 

It was harder maintaining some sense of propriety as they got out of the car and made their way to the packed elevator of Bucky’s apartments. Steve didn’t give a shit who saw, the whole ride his hand stayed under Bucky’s jacket cupping his ass firmly until it finally opened to his floor. Trying to unlock the door was a task, as Steve was pressed against him biting the back of his neck and rubbing his cock on the cleft of his ass in a fervent rush of need.

 

“Steve, God dammit, let me get the key in the fucking door.” Steve sighed taking the keys from him with a steady hand and sliding it in, as the door clicked open Bucky turned wrapping his arms around Steve’s neck hoisting himself up, his legs following suit around Steve’s waist.

 

“Need you sir.” Bucky moaned as Steve massaged his ass through his pants, leading him into the bedroom. Dropping him on the bed unceremoniously they both made quick work of their clothes, while devouring each other; only stopping when a shirt or tie had to be removed. Finally they were both gloriously naked and groaning as their hard cocks collided. 

 

“Turn over” Steve commanded kneeling on the bed as Bucky flipped. Steve smiled when he grabbed the lube and turned to see Bucky presenting himself, ass in the air, shoulders pressed into the bed, legs spread so his cock hung patiently waiting. “So good for me baby.” Bucky smiled at the praise, humming in the back of his throat. Slicking up his finger Steve slid it easily into Bucky’s tight hole, loving the moan it drew from him. 

 

“Please Steve, sir. Fuck, please.” Bucky begged, and Steve knew exactly what he needed as he lifted his other hand and slammed it ruthlessly into Bucky’s ass cheek. The resounding ‘smack’ thundered up his arm, a hand print instantly forming, as tears stung Bucky’s eyes. 

 

Steve stopped fucking into him and waiting until Bucky’s eyes opened “What do you say baby boy? I did you a favor.” He asked.

 

“Thank you sir, thank you so much. Can I...please sir, more oh please.” Bucky begged as he began to move his own ass, fucking it onto Steve’s finger. Steve laughed darkly as he added two more fingers, knowing the sting would be just what Bucky needed. Bucky’s moan tore through him, and Steve took that moment to slap his ass three more times, ruthlessly pummeling into him.

 

“Fuck fuck fuck, thank you sir.” Bucky sobbed, tears streaking his face. 

 

“So fucking good for me baby.” Steve praised, pulling his fingers out and coating his cock with lube. “Is it any wonder I’m gone on you doll?” He slowly slid his head in, feeling the rim pop around it as he moaned, a hand coming up to grip Bucky’s nape. “Any wonder I think about you all fucking day.” He slammed into him on the last word in one solid stroke. Bucky’s back bowed as he came up on all fours. 

 

“Fuck Steve.” He moaned as Steve bent over him, bringing his arm around Bucky’s chest he brought him up so his chest was pressed to Bucky’s back. His pace slowed as the position demanded. His hips undulated, sliding his cock in and out of Bucky’s ass watching in awe as Bucky’s swaying cock leaked untouched. Sliding his lips up Bucky’s exposed neck, he bit hard making him grind against Steve’s cock even harder. 

 

“Want you to touch yourself babe.” Steve murmured and Bucky’s had flew to his own cock stroking fast and tight. “Don’t cum yet babe.” Steve murmured fucking into Bucky faster, using the hand on Bucky’s chest to pinch and tug at his nipples. Bucky moaned hand stilling on his cock. “I didn’t say stop” Steve growled. Fucking into Bucky even harder, causing him to bounce obscenely against his cock. Bucky’s hand instantly started moving again, moaning wordlessly as the pleasure built. Steve felt his balls draw tight as the edge of his climax began “Now baby, fucking cum for me.” He shouted, biting down on Bucky’s shoulder as his release hit fully, emptying himself into Bucky as Bucky emptied himself into his hand.

 

Breathing in tandem, Bucky’s head fell back against Steve shoulder. Steve smiled as he turned his head to capture his mouth in a kiss. “I fucking love you.” Bucky murmured into the kiss, sighing when Steve pulled out of him and gathered him into his arms. 

 

“I love you” Steve sighed, picking him up in his tell-tale bridal style, he walked them into the bathroom, turning on the hot water in Bucky’s tiny shower. He propped Bucky on the counter as they waited, Steve brushing the mused hair out of Bucky’s eyes.

“You did so good doll, the suit, the gala, meeting so much people, waiting to be fucked. You’re so fucking good.” He smiled, kissing his forehead.

 

“Mmmmm, only for you Stevie.” Bucky murmured tiredly, eyes closed as the tension from the day fully left his body.

 

After showering and a sleepy make out session full of languid sighs and murmurs of love, Steve fell asleep with Bucky in his arms, smiling and full of warmth.

 

***

 

“STEVEN GRANT ROGERS!” The scream startled Steve out of his sleep, with an “oof” as he fell out of the bed and onto the unfamiliar hardwood floor. Steve looked up to see Bucky naked, holding the open box he brought over in one hand and a key in the other.

 

“Good morning to you too doll.” Steve said, grumbling as he made to stand.

 

Bucky walked to stand in front of him, blocking his ability to move. “What is this?!” He asked, eye bright.

 

“That would be the present we were gonna talk about last night before I ended up switching gears and fucking your brains out.”  Steve said grumpily, “Move, your floor is cold on my ass.” 

 

Bucky side stepped letting Steve up. “So what is this?” He asked again, holding up the key.

 

Steve laughed “Resilient little thing aren’t you?” He commented, turning and pointing to the key. “That is a key to my apartment, in hopes that it you would accept it and then it would become the key to our apartment.” 

 

Bucky gulped and eyed him suspiciously, raising an eyebrow, he slowly asked “Why?”

 

“Because your shower’s too small  for both of us, we spend literally every night together, and I love you, you jerk.” Steve said rolling his eyes. “So are you in?”

 

Bucky's smile was wide as he jumped up kissing him fiercely “Fuck yes!” he answered. Hugging him and grinning madly he leaned back, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively at Steve, “Oh I made waffles by the way.” 

Steve’s laugh boomed out of him, “Of course you did.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO MUCH FLUFF AND LOVE AND HAPPINESS AND AGH! I can't stand it guys. Comments, Kudos and (constructive) Criticism make my day! I could technically end the fic here.....ORRRRR I could keep going. What do y'all think?! Literally PLEASE comment. I look forward to reading your thoughts and ideas. <3 Y'all are the best! Thanks for sticking this out with me! :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One more scene, for the hell of it.
> 
> Edit: 4/20/2019:
> 
> NOT A “HOW TO” GUIDE FOR ACTUAL BDSM PRACTICES. I figured that was self explanatory but apparently it’s not.

Face down with his ass in the air, Bucky moaned as Steve slid the slicked finger back into his hole while he kneeled with his forehead pressed to the floor. He could feel the eyes in the room rake over his body as his lungs gasped for air with each drag of Steve's finger. It had been at least two hours of the same slow torture. His muscles ached as his cock throbbed, it's tip brushed across the mat where he kneeled, leaving streaks of precum with each breath. Arms trembling, Bucky sighed as Steve added another finger, curling it slightly as he fucked it in and out. The pace was brutally slow, to the point where Bucky was tempted to beg to be allowed to move, knowing that the restraints around his calves keeping his legs in place and the fact that his wrists were bound in front of him and hooked to the floor, would never allow for the movement he craved. At that given moment he would give his soul to fuck into those fingers harder. 

Steve stroked the inside of Bucky's spread thighs with his free hand, entranced by the gasps leaving Bucky's body as they trembled in response. "You're so beautiful." Steve murmured, eye wondering over his body as he moved his hand to the man's side, reveling at how the muscles clung to bones creating a road map of somber power. "So fucking beautiful." He added a third finger, twisting and scissoring, murmuring and stroking, smiling like the devil himself when Bucky finally sobbed.

"Please sir." The tears pricked as he broke.  
Halting his assault Steve asked "Please what?"  
Bucky's throaty moan filled the room "No no no please don't stop", he babbled.  
Tantalizingly slow Steve started the movement again, "Then please what Buck?"  
"Please fuck me." Bucky said, the tears fell and wet lashes fluttered as Steve made a point to stroke all three fingers across his prostate.  
"I am fucking you baby." Steve stated.  
"Ahhh.. fuck" Bucky cried, when Steve's hand came around to brush along the line of his cock, not quite rubbing, not fully touching. "Please Stevie, please please fuck me. Give me your cock." Bucky's voice whined.

Steve had to roll his eyes. It had been eight months of doming and dating Bucky. Eight months of training, living together, fucking, and everything in between, and still this was his favorite moment, the one where Bucky was so delirious he forgot all the rules. Without warning Steve pulled both hands away and stood. Bucky's sob was beautiful, it was deep and filled the room with breathless needy abandon, Steve had that particular sob committed to memory.

"No no no no, Stevieee?" He blinked his wet lashes open at the loss, his hole gaping and ready, fluttering desperately at the air. He turned his head in hopes of catching a glimpse of Steve as he walked by. Steve's cock swung heavily as he went to the toys, looking down and seeing Bucky's eyes on him he smiled.

"Doll, what's rule number one?" He asked, grabbing the flogger off the wall, enjoying the way Bucky's eyes widened.  
"Wait... Sir...umm... fuck" Bucky stammered, his heart hammering in his throat in anticipation.  
"C'mon baby. Rule # 1?" Steve asked running the tails of the flogger up and down Bucky's back.  
"Sir." Bucky whined in response when the handle of the flogger was teasingly stroked over his hole.  
"And what did you call me Bucky." Steve's head tilted, as he watched Bucky's ass try to clench around the handle.  
"Stevie." Bucky murmured softly. 

He felt the movement, the rush of air before the blow landed. The floggers strike was a newly acquired taste for them both. Bucky felt the tails land evenly across his back, the sting reverberating up his spine.  
"You know the rules doll." Steve chastised as he brought it down again and again watching as Bucky's hands clenched into fists, listening as the hiss caught in his teeth.  
Steve squatted down cock hanging a merely inches form Bucky's face "How about this... I'll let you decide,” he stroked Bucky's sweat slicked hair back.  
Panting, Bucky opened his eyes and stared at him, cherishing the touch. "Anything sir."  
"Either eight more on your back..." Bucky's eyes widened "or two across your ass." His pupils dilated at the realization; if Steve was to hit his ass, his balls would subsequently also get part of the blow.  
"I..." gulping he did his best to keep his eyes trained on Steve's, "Ass please sir."  
Steve smiled and nodded, brushing the hair one last time before leaning down and kissing the back of his head. "Such a masochist. Color?"  
"Green." He answered, pressing his forehead back to the ground, bracing.

Steve took a moment to stare at him, hole gaping, sweat gleaming across his back, hands clenching in anticipation. Smiling he brought the flogger up and through his fingers, taking precise aim at the gaping hole before flicking it home. The resounding moan whirled it's way up Bucky's throat as his balls drew up from the sting and seduction of pain. Watching his back bow up and come back as his breath hitched; was it any wonder the man held his heart? Steve thought before kneeling. He reached down, slowly stroking Bucky's smooth balls and the welps that were forming, marveling at the beauty that was souly Bucky. Bucky's sobs were muffled as he pressed his face into the mat under him

"One more baby, one more then I'll give you anything you want if you follow the rules." Steve stroked his fingers forward to Bucky's cock, engulfing it in his palm and stroking it roughly.  
"Sir" Bucky gasped hips trying to jolt forward, but strained from the position.  
"One more baby, you can do that do me can't you?" Steve asked, spreading the beaded precum around the head with his thumb.  
"I.... I..." Bucky hiccuped as the words couldn't come.  
"Bucky." Steve frowned, concern etched across his features as he moved to the man's face. "Color?"  
"Green" Bucky sobbed.  
"Baby..." Steve's voice was soft, as he gripped Bucky's nape forcing him to turn his head.  
"Green sir" Bucky pleaded, tears rolling. "Please sir, please I'll be good."  
Relief filled Steve as he stood. They had worked on this for months as their play became more intense. No lying, green always meant green, red always meant red. No maybe's, no yellow's. Just yes or no. "Alright baby." Steve moved his hand across his back and over his ass, briefly dipping his thumb into Bucky's hole, smirking as his hole clenched around his fingers. "I can't wait to be inside your greedy little hole."

Knowing that after this strike it would be quick work to be exactly what Bucky needed, Steve lubed his cock. He had been playing with him for hours, getting his hole open, keeping him on edge for so long, now the pain from the flogger...Whatever Bucky wanted after this would result in his drop. Steve calculated the floggers positioning, bringing it farther up his ass so his balls wouldn't get the full blow, letting it brush along his cheeks before he reared back and snapped it again.

White lights of pain exploded behind Bucky's eyes as his cock jolted against his stomach, begging for release, his body bowed as his nails bit into his palms. Then he was full. So fucking full he couldn't think of anything except for Steve's cock finally filling him. He moaned in relief and felt his shoulders relax as Steve brutally pounded into him, angling his dick to drag it over his prostate with every thrust. On his knees Steve's right hand gripped Bucky's hip for leverage while his left gripped the back of his neck. Despite the brutal thrusts, his thumb stroked across the back of Bucky's neck, gently.

"Sir please... I need. Oh please please please Stevie" he chanted.  
Steve's breathing hitched, fuck he loved it when he begged. He knew he wouldn't last, knew what Bucky needed. Breath stuttering, Steve's hand stroked across Bucky's abs to grip his cock.  
"Oh Fuck. Ste... Sir. I'm gonna... fuck..." Bucky's hole clenched around Steve's cock as his release hit him, Steve's closely following as he watched Bucky's eyes flutter close. Bucky's thoughts tunneled with exhaustion and warmth spreading over his limbs as he finally succumbed to the comfort of pure pleasure from his release.

Steve pulled out instantly, wiping his hands on a damp towel and smiling when Bucky moaned as he was slowly jostled out of the restraints. Taking them off his wrists, Steve rubbed the marks noting the warmth that spread back through his hands before he hooked Bucky's arms over his shoulders, encircling Steve's neck. Bucky's murmuring filled his ear as his mouth brushed his neck while Steve worked at unhooking the straps on his calves. 

"Love you so much Stevie." Bucky sighed as his wet lashes brushed Steve's cheek.  
"I love you too Buck. "Now hold on tight so I can stand us up, then I'll carry you home okay?" He felt Bucky's arms tightened around his neck as he stood, lifting Bucky in his arms to walk him out of the den. Eyes that were previously entranced by the pair were respectfully diverted as Steve walked by. The elevator was open and ready, Nat standing by key in hand, nodding as they boarded. 

"Thanks Nat" Steve smiled as Nat turned the key for the doors to close  
"Bye Nat" Bucky grumbled into Steve's neck lazily, hand flopping about in a brief wave causing Nat to huff out a laugh.  
“Good night Bucky.” She said as the doors closed.  
____

Once home Steve laid Bucky on the bed briefly, wrapping him a fluffy black blanket.  
“ ‘M so tired Stevie.” Bucky murmured. Head lulling as he snuggled in.  
“I know baby, but we gotta clean up before we go to sleep, we’re covered in…. Forensics.” Steve replied, kissing Bucky’s forehead as he made to stand up.  
“Wait.” As Bucky’s fingers circled around Steve’s wrist he sat down frowning.  
“What’s going on?” He asked, brushing the hair out of Bucky’s half closed eyes..  
“I just” Bucky huffed, forcing his eyes open, “I love you. You’re so good to me Stevie.”  
Snorting Steve leaned forward nudging his nose against Bucky’s “Sap... “ he paused waiting for the gray eyes to meet his again. “I love you. More than I can ever put into words. You’re more than I could ask for or deserve. You’re so good. So absolutely good.” His lips brushed Bucky’s, tongue caressing the plump bottom one, as his hand came up to cup the man’s face. Bucky’s head leaned into the hand as he hummed in the back of his throat. As he pulled away Steve brushed his thumb across Bucky’s bottom lip, loving the way Bucky instinctively took it in his mouth to suck.  
“I’m gonna go get the hot water in the shower going. I’ll be right back doll.” Steve smiled, replacing his thumb with his lips before standing.

After the shower Bucky found himself in the position he loved the most; pressed against Steve’s side, arm slung around Steve’s waist with their legs intertwined, warm and tired.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . I would LOVE LOVE LOVE to hear comments and (constructive) criticisms. I did just start back at my job after a lovely summer of cranking out fanfic for the first time in my life. I plan on writing more, sooooo the more comments and kudos, the more drive I'll have to do my job AND write you some smut. Once again PLEASE follow me on Tumblr. Send me your ideas and requests for dirty Stucky fics, and I'll make them happen!!!  <3 You are all the best. Thank you for sticking with me on this one! 
> 
>  
> 
>    
> [Tumblr](https://love-ha-fge.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky has a deadline, Steve has a dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swore I was done... But I don't think I'll ever be done with this fic.
> 
> Edit: 4/20/2019:
> 
> NOT A “HOW TO” GUIDE FOR ACTUAL BDSM PRACTICES. I figured that was self explanatory but apparently it’s not.

Bucky paced across the floor as the New York skyline sat in his peripheral, his hand ran through his hair as his mind worked in different directions.The story was writing itself , thank God,  but it was all still in his head, the first phase a catastrophe of words that bombarded one over the other continuously painting a picture that eventually needed to be typed on to his computer. Simultaneously, images of last night were also flitting in and out of his mind. Small glimpses of a black cane landing across his abs, Steve’s cock pummeling into him. “No focus.” He chastised himself as his mind’s race continued.

 

Mumbling nonsense, pacing with his shirt untucked - its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and gnawing on his bottom lip was how Steve found him. He had to smile as he leaned against the door jam, the bare feet were what got him, every single time. The man wore a pair of beautiful gray $800 Hugo Boss slacks and the cuffs were dragging the floor for Christ’s sake, because Bucky couldn’t be bothered to keep his shoes on when he worked at home. 

 

“Hello gorgeous.” Steve’s deep voice broke through his thoughts causing him to jolt.

“You’re home early.” Bucky frowned in confusion.

“It’s six o’clock.” He stated, the smirk turning into a grin at Bucky's astonished look.

“What?! No way. It was like noon an hour ago.” Bucky checked his watch and then glanced outside at the setting sun in disbelief.   

“Guessing the article isn’t doing it’s job of jumping onto the page?” Steve asked as he walked up to Bucky, tracing the worry line between his brows.

Sighing Bucky leaned into the touch, “Not quite. I just can’t get it onto the damn paper. My editor is gonna kill me. Can’t seem to focus.” 

His eyes closed as Steve’s lips brushed his. “Well that’s a shame doll.” Steve countered, moving his lips feather light across Bucky’s cheekbones.

“Mmm” was the only reply Bucky could give as his hands came to settle on Steve’s jean clad hips. Steve’s lips continued to trace along Bucky’s face, gently coming to rest on his right ear; laughing softly when his breath caused Bucky’s body to shiver, goosebumps covering his arms.

"Guess I'll let you work. I would hate to be a distraction." Steve smiled moving back a few inches as Bucky lazily opened his eyes.

"Oh no you don't." Bucky hooked his finger through one of the taller man's belt loops pulling him back so that their hips touched, cocking his head to the side Bucky frowned, "You can't just walk in here, kiss me all sweetly and leave." 

"Oh I can't?" Steve asked with one eyebrow artfully raised in mock astonishment, "And what would you suggest I do instead?" Steve countered.

"You...umm" Bucky bit his bottom lip, “you could stay?" He finished, uncertainty lacing his voice.

Steve moved closer, slotting his thighs around one of Bucky's. "Wouldn't I be a distraction?" he asked, feeling Bucky lean into the touch.

"N..no..." he sighed when Steve's hand came up to his hips, thumbs slowly making their way under his shirt to caress his stomach, "not distracting at all."

Steve huffed a laugh as he brought his lips down to Bucky's jaw, enjoying the way Bucky tilted his head back to give him more access "I don't know babe." Steve peppered kissed down to his chin, before nipping Bucky's bottom lip. "I feel like this is pretty distracting." Bucky's sigh was the only response he got. 

Nudging Bucky back a few steps he smiled, "Go do your job Bucky." Steve watched as Bucky swayed at the loss of touch, his hardening cock becoming more evident in his slacks.

"Steeeeeve..." Bucky whined "I definitely can't concentrate now." He pouted, pointing down to his bulge. 

"I think you can." Steve smiled, walking up to him again in a game he was now learning to love. His hand came up to rub along the hardened length firmly. Bucky's hips bucked forward, aching for more. "Here's the deal baby." He paused, turning Bucky to face the large window that made up the back wall of the room, pressing his body flush along Bucky's backside. "You see that window?" Steve asked, lips brushing Bucky's ear, he felt Bucky nod as the man's ass pressed against Steve's cock, "I've always wanted to fuck you against that window." Bucky's breath hitched. "I want to put your hands on that window, want to spread your legs for me as I lick open that beautiful hole of yours, want everyone who may be sitting out on their fancy fuckin' high rise porches to look in and see me kneeling behind you." Bucky's breath quickened as his eyes dropped. Steve's hands moved under his shirt to run lightly along his abs, tracing invisible patterns. "I want everyone to see that gorgeous mouth of yours moan my name as I slide my fingers into you. I want their faces to be shocked when I slap your ass so hard that you can't sit tomorrow." Bucky writhed in Steve's arms at the thought, ass actively grinding up and down Steve's own hardened length as the words tumbled out of Steve's mouth. Steve nipped at the lobe of his ear, making his voice husky, "And then Buck," Steve paused kissing below his ear briefly, sucking at the tender skin before continuing "then I want everyone in this fuckin' city to watch as a slide my cock into your hungry little hole and fuck you until you cum all over that glass for me." Steve finished, hand brutally rubbing across the bulge in the slacks, hard enough to make Bucky gasp in pain and pleasure. "But that aint gonna happen doll unless you finish your article tonight." Steve quipped, turning Bucky's head to the side to capture his lips in a searing kiss before breaking the contact and walking out the door. "I'll be waiting Buck. Don't make me wait long." Steve smiled, taking in the sight of Bucky, chest heaving, cheeks flushed, swaying and confused, before shutting the door. 

____

It took Bucky approximately thirty two minutes to write the one thousand word article needed to discuss the post modern haze clinging to the museum's new art exhibit on fifty first street. His cock stayed hard the entire time...probably due to the fact that every time he glanced away from his computer he was staring at the window that Steve promised to fuck him against. Dragging and dropping the attachment into an email, he sent it to his editor, and took a deep breath before going to the door. Upon opening the door to the rest of the house he found Steve sitting on the couch, languidly thumbing through the latest GQ. Looking up he smiled. 

"Done already?" He enquired setting the magazine on the coffee table.

"Yes." Bucky replied quickly.

Steve smiled as his eyes raked over the other man's body, noting the bulge. "You been hard this whole time?" He asked as he stood up from the couch, walking towards him.

"Yes." Bucky repeated, resisting the urge to meet Steve in the middle.

Steve's hands came up to cradle his jaw gently, brushing his nose along the bridge of Bucky's. "You're so good baby." He affirmed, enjoying the way Bucky moaned in response to the praise.

"Sir." Bucky's voice was rough and needy as Steve continued his earlier assault, lips trailing along Bucky's forehead, sweetly pressing against the tip of his nose, ghosting along the corners of his mouth, refusing to capture the lips that had waited patiently for him. "You worked so hard." Steve continued nipping along the ridge of Bucky's jaw, hands slowly reaching down to cup his ass. "I'm so fucking proud of you." He murmured before hitching Bucky up without warning, instinct causing Bucky to wrap his legs around Steve's hips as his hands gripped his broad shoulders. 

Bucky moaned as Steve's arm slid under him, taking his full weight as Steve's free hand reached up to his neck, their lips crashed together in need. As Steve maneuvered them back into the office, Bucky tangled one hand into Steve's hair, tugging gently, while the other gripped the collar tightly. 

"Want you." Bucky's breath ghosted along Steve's lips. "Wanted you all fucking day." He hissed as his back pressed against the window, Steve used his hips to keep him pressed there as he began working the buttons of Bucky's shirt.

Steve smirked up at him "Oh really? And what did you want from me babe?" he asked cheekily.

"Wanted you to kiss me, to be touching me, to be... ohhh fuck" Bucky moaned as Steve had finally got his shirt open and pushed it off his chest teeth clamping down on his nipple, "wanted that. Wanted that all fucking day."

"That why you couldn't type up your work huh? Wanted me to bite you?" Steve chided moving back from the window and letting Bucky's legs slide shakily down until his feet touched the floor. His mouth continued to roam, biting bruises up Bucky's neck. 

"Yes sir." Bucky gasped, as Steve shoved the shirt off his shoulders letting it fall to the floor, hissing again as his bare skin hit the chilled window.

"Masochist." Steve murmured before trailing his mouth back down Bucky's throat, slowly lowering himself to his knees all the while nipping along Bucky's abdomen.

 

Bucky's reply was lost in a moan as his slacks and briefs were pushed down and then off of his ankles, and his cock was enveloped into the warmth of Steve's mouth.    
“Oh, oh God Steve.” Bucky’s hands carded through Steve’s hair as he set a brutal pace, his mouth fucking onto Bucky’s cock as quickly as he could, tongue lavishing from base to tip before engulfing him again. 

“Fuck fuck fuck, Steve.” He felt the pressure building, the pooling of warmth as his balls drew up, felt the surge of pleasure tingle up his spine, right before Steve pulled off of his cock, causing the orgasm to eb away as quickly as it came. Steve stood as Bucky’s eyes flew open at the loss.

“Please Steve. Oh fuck please.” He keened. He did his best not to touch himself, hands gripping at the sleek window. 

Steve smiled as he stripped off his shirt, making sure to take in the image that was Bucky in the fading sunlight. The dark blues of night were falling quickly as the pinks and oranges gently slipped below the horizon, and there was Bucky in the middle of it all. His head pressed back against the glass, chest flushed and heaving with need, hands splayed, seeking some semblance of self control.

“You’re doing so good babe, just one second longer.” Steve said grabbing his phone out of his jeans.

Bucky peered at him, cock throbbing with want, watching as Steve held his phone up, he knew he looked wrecked. He knew he should feel exposed. But all he could think of was how badly he needed Steve to fuck him, how his release was still just out of reach. 

Steve smiled at the needy look Bucky gave him, jaw tight with his eyes full of want.

“You’re so fucking beautiful.” Steve took the picture and tossed his phone aside. Before walking back to him. “Turn around baby and press your hands to the window.” As Bucky did it he saw the drop of pre cum fall to the floor. “So fucking needy baby.”

“Please, Stevie, sir.” Bucky asked, eyes simultaneously staring out at the city skyline while trying to catch the vague reflection of Steve moving behind him.

“What do you want baby?” Steve asked, stroking his hand down the length of Bucky’s spine while nudging his feet wider.

“Want you.” Bucky mumbled while fisting his palms on the glass.

“Gotta be more specific here doll.” Steve smirked as his hands continued their journey down Bucky’s ass, the back up his ribs, feather light, teasing. 

“Want you to fuck me. Please please please fuck me sir.” Bucky pleaded, all measure of self control going out the window as he rocked back and forth, trying to get Steve’s hands to move to his hole. 

Steve dropped to his knees, breath ghosting over Bucky’s exposed hole before he swiped it with his tongue, causing Bucky to moan and slap the glass to keep from pushing into the sensation. Without warning Steve lifted both hands from where they were spreading Bucky’s cheeks and slammed them down in two successive slaps. Bucky’s moan ripped through the apartment and rang in Steve’s ears as he spread his cheeks again, lavishing Bucky’s hole languidly with his tongue, the soft sensation contradicting the stinging of his cheeks. 

Bucky pushed back as Steve’s tongue swiped into him, needing to be full.

“Please, need you Steve. Fuck me.” Bucky sobbed, tears littering his eyelashes as two more consecutive slaps landed on his cheeks. Steve hummed as he stood. Eyes sweeping across Bucky’s ass, taking in the angry red hand prints painting his skin. Carefully he stood next to him, placing a hand next to Bucky’s on the window, his cock pressed into Bucky’s hip, as he slid a finger into Bucky’s hole. Anticipating the movement, he captured Bucky’s lips as he turned his head, swallowing the other man’s moan as he curled his fingers, brushing them over the tender bundle of nerves. Bucky’s hips jerk, cock rubbing the glass, smearing precum across it. 

“More please. Oh fuck please more.” Bucky begged into Steve mouth.

Steve reached for the lube he had set behind him and made quick work of adding lube to Bucky’s hole, as Bucky flinched at the cold sensation, he groaned as two fingers suddenly entered him, relishing the burn as he pressed his forehead into the glass. Steve worked him carefully. Slowly he scissored his fingers back and forth, taking the time to brush along the bundle of nerves with every other stroke. Bucky’s legs began to shake as his balls drew up again in anticipation. 

“Gonna cum Steve, can’t...I need you in me, gonna... Fuck fuck fuck.” Bucky groaned in frustration as Steve took his fingers away, the orgasm ebbed again, his legs shook as he tried to remain standing. The sigh of relief came when he felt the blunt head of Steve’s cock press against his entrance. He tried to press back, wanting so badly to have Steve’s full length in him as soon as possible, but Steve had other ideas. Hands gripping Bucky’s waist to hold him still (and standing), Steve groaned as his cock was fully nestled into Bucky’s warmth.    
“Ready baby?” Steve asked, stroking into Bucky lazily, watching as Bucky fought the urge to fuck into him.

“Please.” Was the only word Bucky could say. His balls were so tight. Every steady, slow stroke Steve made brushed across his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine.

With that word Steve pulled out and slammed into him as hard as he could, Bucky pressed back against him, fingers splayed across the window as Steve set a brutal pace. Moving his hand up to Bucky’s shoulder for leverage, he angled his cock to brush along his prostate. Over and and over again. Bucky’s breath quickened as his moans became screams of pleasure, finally, fucking finally he was chasing release.   
“Steve. Oh oh oh…” Steve smiled as he fucked into him harder.

“Cum for me baby. Now.” Steve demanded.

Bucky orgasm ripped through him untouched. He leaned forward, arms bracing on the glass when his legs went loose.  Steve pressed him there, his own orgasm closely following, moaning into the crook of Bucky’s neck as it did.

Leaning back away from the window, Steve circled his arms around Bucky’s waist. Holding him flush against his chest as the both caught their breath, Steve kissed up and down his shoulder. 

“That…” Bucky murmured as he laid his head back against Steve’s shoulder.

“Yeah” Steve responded, huffing out a laugh. “I’ve always wanted to do that with you.” He added, smiling and lifting Bucky into his arms. 

“Feel free to make me write that way anytime.” Bucky said nuzzling into Steve’s neck.

“Well I know what I’m doing tomorrow.” Steve replied as he carried him to their room to shower and sleep. 

\----

The End…. ish...probably...maybe...who knows really?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all. I just can't stop with this fic. I had a dream about these two getting it on pressed against a window, and BAM here it is. Instead of doing my job, I did this today. I didn't edit. As you can probably tell. I don't know if I'll ever be done with this fic. It's just easy to write some smut and get it out of my system for a few weeks. Sooooo don't hate me for randomly adding to this story. <3 Y'all are the best. Comments and kudos make my day!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one year anniversary special for our boys. <3 
> 
> Edging, blood play, vibrating butt plugs, cum play, cock rings, bondage, ya know...the norm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo I did a thing....
> 
> Mainly because the slow burn I'm working on is MURDERING MY KINKY SOUL. I hope you enjoy!!! Show lots and lots of love for my soul mate who puts up with me on a daily basis to write this stuff. The lovely [MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers) . SERIOUSLY amazing writer, and fantastic editor, and great human being.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: 4/20/2019:
> 
> NOT A “HOW TO” GUIDE FOR ACTUAL BDSM PRACTICES. I figured that was self explanatory but apparently it’s not.

As the best part of his night began, it had been twelve hours of wearing the plug. 

The first two of those hours were spent in his meeting with his editor and team to discuss the next company project. As he stood to present his section of the power point the plug shifted, sending a jolt that went up his spine, dragging across his prostate as he went from sitting to standing, and just about caused his knees to give out. With a small stumble and a mumble of, “Ha. Leg day,” to a concerned colleague he walked to the front podium, keenly aware of the bulge that had formed in the lace lined silk panties he wore under his suit. 

He had planned to strut during this presentation, to point to the slide and move about the room as he always did. He had PLANNED to do his presentation that way...however the black five inch inch long, two inch in diameter plug had its own ideas. Ideas that made him imagine Steve taking it out later in front of a crowd of fifty plus people, Steve destroying his already abused hole, Steve doing awfully wonderful things to his body as every pair of eyes in the room fixated on them. These thoughts, of course, ran rampant as he went through his presentation, perhaps a tad more stiffly than he normally would.

The next hour was spent in his office, fighting not to rutt in his chair during a meeting with his boss about possible interns for the next quarter. The fancy high backed rolling chair, which he bought for his shit posture, was now forcing Bucky to sit up straight backed, holding the plug just far enough away from his little bundle of nerves that when he spoke too excitedly, or perhaps moved forward to point to the words on the page he was referencing, it would briefly brush against them. Bucky’s breath caught repeatedly while his boss watched with vague concern as Bucky continued to cover each breathy shudder with a cough.

“You catching a cold Barnes?” 

“No...no sir, just um allergies,” he had to reply as the blush crawled up his neck.

After the meeting had ended and his boss had walked out, throwing one concerned over-the-shoulder glance at Bucky as he shut the door, Bucky had to lean back with a sigh, giving in to the temptation and letting out a low moan as the toy shifted inside of him. Grabbing his phone, he pulled up the conversation he’d last messaged in, unconsciously canting his hips to relieve himself.

Bucky Barnes 3:23 p.m.: Stevie, I swear this thing is going to kill me

He only had to wait a few moments for his phone to buzz with a response.

Steve Rogers 11:24 p.m.: Making life hard for you, hmm?  
Bucky Barnes 11:24 p.m.: In more ways than one  
Steve Rogers 11:25 p.m.: Cant wait to peel off your clothes, see the marks your leaving in your panties, bet they’re all wet right now  
Bucky Barnes 11:25 p.m.: DAMMIT STEVE YOU’RE NOT HELPING!  
Bucky Barnes 11:25 p.m: File attached - “Blue Panty Pic”  
Steve Rogers 11:25 p.m.: Look how wet you are for me baby. Look what that perfect cock does to me...  
Steve Rogers 11:26 p.m.: File attached

Bucky had to bite his cheek hard to stop the moan that wanted to echo in his office when he opened the picture Steve’d sent him. It showed Steve’s hand cupping the bulge in his nice dress slacks and had him clenching down on the plug, rocking forward to push hard against his prostate.

Bucky Barnes 11:27 p.m.: Stevie…  
Steve Rogers 11:27 p.m.: Patience baby, don’t forget you still have lunch to get through, remember - no cumming.

Bucky groaned, lunch. Lunch with Steve. Lunch with Steve and the remote to the vibrator. His cock gave a happy little twitch at the thought of the vibrator in a fancy restaurant, at Steve playing with the different settings. How was he supposed to eat some fancy fuckin’ soup while he had a vibrator in his ass? The thought crossed his mind briefly as he dragged a palm over his cock with intense pressure in the vain hope of willing it down…of course it didn’t work...but it was a pleasurable try.

The next two hours were torture. Torture that started in the parking lot as he parked next to Steve’s black Audi Le Mans. He watched as Steve’s long legs climbed out, clad in dark gray slacks that clung to his thighs, slowly raking his gaze upwards to a white button down shirt with its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, dark aviators in place, as he shoved the door close. Bucky felt himself blush as Steve’s head had cocked to the side, eyes locking on Bucky, as he strode to meet him at his car. There was nothing calm or subtle, there was no warning, there was only Steve and whatever Steve wanted. At that moment in time, all Steve had wanted, apparently, was to shove Bucky back against his car and make him moan obscenely in the parking garage, hand gripping into Bucky’s hair at the base of his neck as he grabbed a fistful, tugging firmly, bringing his mouth to within a whisper’s distance away.

“Hey baby,” Steve said briefly before sliding his lips across Bucky’s.

“Hi.” Bucky replied, breath ghosting over Steve’s lips.

Rubbing this thigh across the evident bulge in Bucky’s slacks, he smirked. “How’s your day been?”

Hips snapping forward on a moan Bucky leaned his head forward onto Steve’s shoulder. “Torturous,” he grumbled, whimpering as Steve raised his thigh, the pressure just on the wrong side of too-painful, zinging up his spine and making him whimper, fighting the urge to move back.

“Oh sweetheart, that’s the word of the day,” Steve mused, releasing Bucky and taking his hand. “Let’s go eat lunch, doll.” 

The term “eating lunch” didn’t quite apply to what happened during the two hours of sweet hell Bucky spent sitting next to Steve as he played with different settings of the vibrator. The conversation would flow, typical points of “How was your day? Really, Nat kicked the guy where? Oh yeah my presentation went great.” And right when would Bucky began to relax, or a waiter pause and ask a question...Steve found those to be the best times to click the little button, jolting Bucky out of his thought, making his breath stutter out as his hips gave an involuntary jerk forward. 

“Stevie.” He begged, eyes pleading as the last succession of fast pulses faded. “Please.” 

“Please what Buck?” Steve asked innocently sipping his water. “It better not be to cum. Because we both know that’s not happening until tonight.” 

“Just need you.” Bucky finished, “Could go to the bathroom…together…now…I won’t cum, I promise. I promise I’ll be good. Just need you.” Bucky said hotly, hand slipping up Steve’s thigh and cupping his bulge. He would have felt foolish begging so much, but as the hardened length filled his palm, he smiled knowing he got the reaction he wanted.

“Christ the mouth on you,” Steve said, turning and kissing his temple. “Later baby. I promise it’ll be worth it, gonna tie you up and fill you to the brim. Put all my cum in your pretty little ass.” Steve finished in a strained whisper, before turning and biting a bread stick with a smile before holding it out to Bucky, who leaned forward and nibbled on it, just as Steve turned the vibrator on the highest setting.

“Shit!” Bucky squealed, coming out of his seat. As people's heads turned, Steve turned the plug off promptly, smiling devilishly as the blush climbed up Bucky’s neck. “Sorry, ha.” He said, waving away the attention in embarrassment.

When Bucky finally sat back in his car, as Steve sped off to go to his next marketing meeting, he had attempted to lean forward to rest his head against his steering wheel but instead nearly ended up shooting his load in his pants as that had pressed the plug directly into his prostate, causing him to buck out of his seat, his cock instead ramming into the steering column. As tears welled in his eyes, he may or may not have looked at the roof of his car and cursed Steve to hell and back. 

The rest of the day passed in a sea of frustration, the longer he wore the plug the looser he became, the looser he became the more he had to clench around the plug, the more he clenched around the plug the more his cock leaked and the more his cock leaked the wetter his panties became, and the wetter the panties became the more the rubbing across his aching cock kept him so close to the edge of cumming that when he walked off the elevator and into his and Steve’s apartment he sobbed as Steve took him into his waiting arms. 

“Shhhhh you’re doing so good.” Steve said, petting Bucky’s hair.

“I’m so hard Stevie. So fuckin’ hard.” He rubbed his forehead in frustration against Steve’s shoulder.

“Let me see it baby.” He said gruffly into Bucky’s hair. Bucky shivered at the command, slowly stepping back, even though with every step he had to consciously clench tighter. He unhooked his slacks, letting them fall to the ground, his suit jacket following. His hands began to shake as Steve’s predatory stare raked over his body. He fumbled with the buttons of his shirt, flushed with embarrassment. After his third fumble of a button Steve stepped forward, covering Bucky’s hands with his own, wordlessly finishing the task. Sliding the fabric over Bucky’s shoulders, he watched with pupils blown as Bucky stepped out the pile of clothing, gasping with each movement as he fought with gravity to hold the plug. 

The light blue panties contrasted beautifully against Bucky’s tanned skin, riding low to encase his protruding hip bones in the soft silk. The dark stain that soaked the front of the panties proved just how on edge he had been kept all day. The angry head of his cock peaked out of the top, dribbling precum.

“Oh sweetheart.” Steve dropped to his knees in front of Bucky, thumbs circling his hip bones. Bucky’s control nearly buckled as he fisted his hands at his sides to keep from running them through Steve’s hair. “So hard baby.” Steve whispered, lips an inch away from his tip. Bucky’s breath shuddered out as he stared down at Steve. Steve kept his eyes locked on Bucky’s as he watched him peak his tongue out and lick the precum that had beaded on his head. 

“Fuuuuck.” Bucky groaned, hips thrusting into the touch. He felt himself cumming, he knew he would be punished, but fucking fuck he had been on edge all fucking day. He was going to cum...Steve would be so disappointed...he knew he was gonna cum...until he felt a strong hand come up and grip the base of his cock, squeezing so tightly that Bucky gasped, tears spilling over.

“I told you not to cum.” Steve said, voice steely. 

“I…” Bucky sobbed, aching to thrust into the vice-like grip, tears pouring down his cheeks, as the pleasure subsided, replaced solely by pain. “I’m so sorry…” As Steve stood Bucky threw his arms around Steve’s neck, the dampness of his panties pressing into Steve’s slacks. 

Softening instantly as Bucky cried, cock still hard, Steve cradled Buck in his arms. “Shhh baby, shhh, what’s your color baby? Give me a color.” 

“Green,” Bucky hiccuped into Steve’s chest, leaning almost all of his weight onto him.

“That’s my good boy, you’re so good. C’mon, I’m gonna run you a bath, then you’re gonna rest up for tonight. Okay?” Bucky sniffled, looking up at Steve. 

“Can I keep the plug in?” He asked, wanting nothing more than to make up for what had just happened, to make Stevie proud of him.

Steve smiled softly, carrying him into the bathroom. “Of course you can, love.”  
____

The twelfth hour with his plug began as Bucky made the elevator ride down to the club alone. Feeling raw, sleepy, nervous and exposed, he looked down as his cock began to firm back up. He had never walked out to the club without Steve in front of him, intercepting the stares. Instead he was met by Nat, who ushered him wordlessly to the room they had all talked about in a meeting that occurred earlier in the week. The crowd that had already began to form, thirty minutes early to witness the scene from the beginning, parted as they walked by. Nat with her head held high, steely gaze fixated. Bucky with his head bowed, focusing on the strum of his heart against his ribs, and keeping the plug from falling out of his abused ass. 

Nat stood waiting for him at the entrance to the glassed in room. The lights lit in order to showcase the seven foot long, cherry wood table, the rig of pulleys hanging above, and the ropes that were piled under it, and eventually Bucky’s body. He stood by the table waiting, as he had been told to, watching as she laid out the ropes in an intricate design of knots and loops. With her silent cue, he took off the damp panties he had worn all day and climbed onto the table. Laying on his back, heart pounding in his ears, he repressed a moan as his hard cock bounced against his stomach. 

Getting tied up has long since become old-hat, and the intricacies of the loops and knots can get very boring if you aren’t the one doing the tying. So while Bucky stayed conscious of the feeling of Nat tugging and looping, tapping him to get him to move as she needs him, he lets his mind wander. What does Steve have planned for today? Suspension is obvious, and they know each others boundaries and hard limits, deep-held fantasies and desires...while they’d discussed doing something “different and special” today, Bucky’d asked Steve to keep the details secret, so he can wonder and imagine. There are so many things that, for one reason or another, they’ve yet to do in the year they’ve had, and the possibilities dance thru Bucky’s head, edging him towards subspace while the ropes start holding him more securely. 

“Ready?” Nat’s voice was steady in his ear, mechanical even as her fingers brushed along his back to test the knots. Goosebumps erupted along his skin, following her touch. 

“Golden.” Bucky replied on an exhale.

As Nat pulled the rope Bucky felt his weight press into the intricate webs. He knew it would be tolerable at first, that it would build to mildly uncomfortable as he waited. Already he could feel the bite of the rope into his shoulders, the itch as it sat snug against his lower back. His cock sat red and angry, occasionally bouncing off of his body, giving a twitch when Bucky felt the plug begin to shift. Nat walked over, checking the ropes again, gliding her hands along his pressure points and arteries, making sure none were covered. As she touched the back of his thighs he outwardly quivered, body aching for touch. 

“You’re doing good. Time’s already started. Twenty-eight minutes to go,” she stated simply, bending down to pick up the panties. “Open up.” And she almost said it with a smile. Bucky had the brief thought to buy her a gift for what she was doing for him right now. Opening his mouth as wide as he could she shoved the panties in, damp side down, eyes never leaving his. The bitter sting of his own precum filled his mouth, causing his eyes to roll back with a moan.

“Last thing. Steve wanted you to have this today. Said you might need it.” With a wicked smirk she brought a small toy up to Bucky’s eye level and showed it to him. Bucky’s eyes just about fell out of his head when he recognized the cock ring, black like his collar, made to wrap around and snap together for safe removal. Once she was sure he’d seen it and understood, Nat turned and moved to his hip, dispassionately putting the ring on, snug under his balls and tight around the base of his cock, and a fresh flush of embarrassment crawled up his neck. Bucky groaned, feeling the swell of his cock throbbing, the blood inside trapped, unable to soften even the tiniest bit. While still able to leak, it’d be next to impossible for him to cum with it on. Nat let his cock fall onto his belly, and Bucky hissed against the panties with the sensation, the head smearing the precum already there and making him twitch with need.

“Remember, hold up two fingers and I’ll get you down.” He blinked at her dutifully, watching as she nodded and walked to the corner of the room to stand, cock aching and subspace a sweet wave that edged closer in the back of his mind. 

The first five minutes passed easily for Bucky - the pain wasn’t bad, merely an annoying presence and a little awkward. He swallowed around the panties as his saliva pooled, his cock twitching in interest at the taste. The murmur of voices began around the fourteen minute mark, as he stared at the ceiling, trying his best not to wiggle, to ignore the way the cords were beginning to bite, when he heard the only voice that mattered. Steve had entered the building. Walking around the crowd, talking and laughing. That booming, unmistakable laugh, the slight New York lilt in his deep voice sent shivers down Bucky’s skin as he imagined that Steve was talking about him, laughing about him, thinking about him. 

Bucky was just beginning to think about Steve reacting to seeing him strung up as he walked around talking to people when the vibrator suddenly turned on, causing Bucky to press down on his thighs as he felt it try to slip out, clenching desperately as the toy came back home right on his prostate. A low moan escaped his throat as his body scrambled to bow up, finding no purchase. As quickly as it had started it stopped, leaving Bucky breathless against the panties, breathing heavily through his nose, nostrils flaring for air. His heart rate was coming down and his head was almost done swimming when he was bombarded again, then again, by different strengths and vibration patterns, all of which left him screaming, moaning, and wiggling against the ropes and toys. His cock drooled onto his stomach, forming a small pool of precum as it bobbed, aching for touch, the ring keeping him at a level of sensation that made every twitch a torture.

He sensed the moment Steve walked into the room. Felt his body hair stand on end at the hush that swept over the crowd as it always did before a big scene. He could smell Steve’s cologne as he walked just outside of his peripheral vision. Bucky’s breath hitched when he finally came into view. Shirtless, barefoot, and wearing jeans that hung low on his hips with the top button undone, no evidence of anything beneath them. Bucky ached to lick the beautiful V of muscles that trimmed down to where he knew Steve’s hard cock sat. He desperately wanted to ache for breath around Steve’s hardness. Bucky needed Steve.

“Hey baby.” Steve said softly, coming to stand next to him, watching the rapid rise and fall of his chest. He lifted a hand to slowly drag across where the rope bit into Bucky’s skin along his hips. Another moan surged through him, muffled by the panties as he desperately squirmed to meet Steve’s touch.

“Shhhh sweetheart. You’ve done so good. Been waiting so long for this haven’t you baby?”

Bucky nodded desperately, eyes saying everything he couldn’t.

“I know love. I’ve been hard all day thinking about you,” he added, trailing his fingers over Bucky’s jaw, smiling as his eyes fluttered. “Been thinking about what that hole must look like. Is it ready for me, baby?” He asked, fingers trailing to Bucky’s nipples, rolling them between his fingers, marveling at how they peaked into his fingers, as Bucky nodded desperately. “I bet it is. Bet it’s wide open, a little puffy and ready for me to plunge in.” He paused as he watched Bucky’s eyes fight to stay open, eyelids trembling, wanting to slide shut with the gentle tickle of Steve’s fingers trailing over his ribs. “I see you made a mess of yourself baby,” pointedly staring at the precum that had pooled on Bucky’s stomach. “Wanna taste?” He raised his eyebrows, dipping one finger in as his other hand removed the panties from Bucky’s mouth.

“Please Sir,” Bucky sighed desperately, eyes glazing as Steve brought his fingers to Bucky’s lips, having to bite his own bottom lip as Bucky sucked and licked the cum off of them like it was the last goddamn meal he would ever have. His moan vibrated through Steve’s arm, into his heart.

“God baby, you’re so fucking good to me. Licking up your cum, so fucking hungry aren’t you?” On the last word Steve turned the vibrater back on, watching in awe as Bucky’s back bowed through the ropes, cock bobbing off his stomach. He turned it off and smiled.

“Sir.” Bucky panted, thighs throbbing as the movement had restricted the blood flow. As he settled back down the blood rushed back in, along with a rush of endorphins. “Please Stevie, please,” his cock gave a ridiculous bob filling the room with the resounding “smack” of it hitting his belly again. His eyes screwed shut as the vibrator slammed into him on the highest setting. “Pleeeeaassse!” He cried, the plea echoing off the glass walls.

The sting of the crop had him gasping like a man desperate for water. “Fuck, shit!” He exclaimed, twisting away from the pain as the vibrator drilled his prostate and his movements caused a dribble of precum to slip down his side to the floor.

“Baby, baby, baby,” Steve shook his head pacing around Bucky, trailing the crop over the skin in between where the ropes cut in. “It’s been twelve months of me pounding into your sweet little hole, letting you orgasm in front of all of these fine people, and STILL you can’t remember what my name is, doll?!” As the last word fell out of his mouth, he saw the realization in Bucky’s eyes click simultaneous with the fall of the crop on his upper thigh. 

“What’s my name Bucky? When I have you tied up, begging for more, when your cock is all hard and waiting for me, when I have you pressed up against a window moaning for my dick, WHAT is my name?”

The small whimper rang through the hushed crowd as Bucky responded “Sir.”

 

“That’s right baby...you call me sir. And I fuck you senseless, I fuck you so you can’t walk the next day, I bruise you so you think of me as you shower, I fill you so no one else ever will. So baby...what will it be? Razor to your thigh or crop to your cock?” 

Bucky’s eyes grew wide at his choices. 

 

After a beat Steve impatiently swung the crop again, the blow landing across his belly, inches away from the head of cock. “They’re gonna keep coming until you pick.” Steve said, tracing the crop up to his nipple, letting it hover as he saw Bucky desperately trying to decide. Too little too late as he opened his mouth and the crop bit into his nipple, leaving it raised and angry, enveloped in a welt. “Better pick soon baby, I’m running out of room.” The next blow landed fully across his sternum, as Bucky bowed he gasped, “THIGH SIR, THIGH!” and a tear slid, falling to the ground as Bucky twisted in the ropes. 

Instantly Steve’s demeanor changed, throwing the crop into the corner he kneeled by Bucky’s head, stroking his hair, watching as his pain-etched faced relaxed into the touch. 

“Color baby?” Steve nudged his chin up, meeting his eyes, swooning internally at how sweet his baby looked, with his eyelashes dark and clumped with tears, staring at him blearily but full of devotion and love. “Come on, gimmie your color baby.” 

“G-green, Sir.” Bucky stammered, words hard to force out already. Choking back a sob, desperate for Steve’s touch he tried to lean in for more, but after one last soft graze to his cheekbone Steve moved away, walking over to the table of supplies that had mysteriously appeared.

Coming back to stand between his trembling legs Steve smiled down at him. “You look so pretty like this.” Bucky blinked, love gushing out of him with a sob. “I know...” Steve sighed shaking his head as if Bucky had said something profound, “it blows my mind too how good you are for me. Lettin’ your Sir string you up” he continued, hand reaching for the pulley, turning it slowly, causing Bucky’s thighs to spread enticingly as his hips were raised to Steve’s pelvis level. The move had Bucky scrambling, ass clenching as the toy slid out an inch. “Oh sweetheart,” Steve smiled, finally allowing himself to look at Bucky’s hole, cock achingly hard in the confines of his jeans. “Look at this messy fuckin’ hole. Oops,” he called in mock-innocence grabbing the plug by its base, slowly pulling it out and pushing it back in, “can’t let this slip out quite yet, but very very soon.” As it slid back home, Bucky’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. “It’s good isn’t it baby? Want me to turn it on as I punish you? Want to feel it as I slice your pretty skin?” Bucky nodded frantically with Steve’s words, little mews coming from his mouth as Steve fucked him with the plug, feeling the thick base as it was worked back into his hole.

“Words, Buck. Use your words.” Steve demanded.

“I…oh fuck.” His body strained against the ropes as Steve intentionally pressed the toy into his prostate, wiggling it back and forth, letting the pleasure wash over Bucky as he fought for a response. “Ah, please, yes Sir, oh, please,” he murmured on repeat, his cock practically purple as it leaked obscenely on his belly.

Steve was astonished when he looked down at Bucky’s stretched out puffy hole as it greedily clenched around the toy when he stopped his assault. “Alright baby, gonna turn on the toy, give you two pretty little cuts to decorate these perfect thighs, then I’m gonna fuck you silly, alright, how does that sound baby?”

“Please oh please Sir. Please fuck me,” Bucky moaned, fighting to stay present as the wave of subspace began to crescendo, making his eyes droop. 

“Scream for me baby,” Steve demanded, turning the vibrator on the highest setting, pushing it in and up to continuously tease his prostate. 

Bucky howled as the pleasure erupted over his already too sensitive bundle of nerves, wanting nothing more than to simultaneously rock away and fuck into the sensation. He screamed and screamed, barely noticing the white hot flash of pain as Steve dragged the blade across one thigh. 

Turning the vibrator off promptly, Steve watched in fascination as the blood welled and Bucky’s moans continued, tears falling as Bucky rocked back and forth, chasing the sensations. “One more baby, give me one more.” Steve said, cooing up at him before stripping off his pants, kicking them behind him.

Bucky’s eyes ran over Steve’s body, finally getting to see the cock he had been craving all day, latching eyes with Steve in a moment of clarity while moaning in frustration. “Need you in me Sir, please please please need you. Need your cock.” 

“I know baby, gonna give it you. One more.” Steve said before turning the vibrator on full blast again, marveling at how even in restraints Bucky could create the prettiest arch as his muscles contracted, desperate to cum. Watching his cock pulse and twitch around the cock ring, Steve placed the razor on his thigh, and drew it down. Bucky’s wretched sob echoed through the crowd as his body came back down, chest heaving and flushed. When Bucky blinked his eyes open, the tears that lined his lashes fell, giving Steve a look so full of adoration and trust that Steve’s heart thundered in his chest and he ripped the still vibrating plug out of his hole, throwing it into a corner of the room 

“Want you.” Bucky mumbled. “Please Sir. Please in me.” He cried out as Steve drove two fingers into his hole, taking them easily.

“How bad do you want me baby?” Steve breathed, leaning over Bucky to take his partially covered cock in his mouth, sucking down to the cock ring and back up. Bucky mewled and twisted as he lapped hungrily at his cock, fingers pistoning as he added a third. Curling them and brushing the tight bundle of nerves, Bucky arched and begged.

“Please Sir, oh Stevie need you. Need to cum.” Bucky pleaded, tears rolling down his cheeks consistently as he squeezed his eyes shut at the stimulation.

“I get mine, then I’ll give you yours.” Steve said gently before pulling out his fingers, plunging himself in in one stroke until their hips met, slick from the lube that was used for the plug. His eyes rolled back as Steve brutally fucked into him, his fingers gripping along the cuts as the blood smeared under his hands. “Oh fuck doll.” Steve moaned as his hips thrust into him, head falling back as the warm heat of Bucky’s insides enveloped his cock. Fast and brutal he watched in awe as the ropes tightened around Bucky’s body with each thrust, marveling at the angry red welts peeking out from where they had shifted. 

“Oh fuck baby,” Steve cried as he felt his balls draw tight into his body, finally allowing himself the release that had been building since the morning. “Gonna fill you up.” Steve panted, pulling out until just the head of his cock was encased by Bucky’s puffy abused hole, before slamming in again, letting his release take him with a roar that filled the glassed in room as he spilled into Bucky. Pulse after pulse erupted from him as he moaned Bucky’s name, eyes closed, rocking back as he fought to catch his breath. 

As the pleasure and the pounding of blood in his ears subsided, he was finally able to take in the sounds of Bucky’s sobs and pleas as he desperately tried to continue to fuck onto Steve’s softening cock. 

“Please oh fuck please please please Sir!” Bucky cried, cock drooling. 

Pulling out, he gave himself one glance to capture the picture of Bucky’s swollen hole, fluttering into the air as his cum obscenely dripped out and onto the floor, before he moved up to Bucky’s head, reaching over him to unclasp and remove the ring. Leaning down he captured Bucky’s mouth with his as he swallowed the moan when he encased Bucky’s cock with his hand, brutally jacking him off and rubbing his thumb over the head, using the moisture gathered as lube. Bucky’s moans grew frantic because he knew he couldn’t, he knew he didn’t have permission, after twelve fucking hours, he knew he had to wait for it…

Breaking away from the kiss Steve whispered the words “Cum for me baby,” and Bucky’s world erupted as his vision tunneled while staring blissfully into Steve’s eyes, before going completely dark.

____

He woke as he often did, in a sea of warmth surrounded by pillows and heavy blankets, nestled into Steve’s side. As he shifted he winced at the sting where his bandaged thighs rubbed the sheets.

“Hey baby.” Steve pulled him closer, nuzzling into his neck from behind.

His throat was a little dry as his voice cracked. “Hi Stevie.” Turning over he smiled sleepily staring into Steve’s loving gaze. “How’d I do?”

“You were fuckin’ beautiful. I don’t think I’ve ever been more in love with you than I am right now,” Steve said as he lowered his lips to Bucky’s with a sweet hum in his throat.

“I love you too.” Bucky sighed happily.

“Happy anniversary baby.” Steve said softly, laying back and pulling Bucky into him as they both drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooooooooo kudos/comments/(constructive) criticisms are all welcome. Love it? Hate it? (please don't hate it, it'll shatter my heart) Thank you so so so so so so much for reading. As always, this isn't the last chapter forever, just the last chapter for now. We'll see where my brain goes for the next one!
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://love-ha-fge.tumblr.com/)  
> if you're bored!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little praise kink, a dash of voyeurism kink, with a hint of no-prep.....with like a pinch of plot....ish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always a HUGE thank you to [MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers) for being the best beta, and who just posted her first multi -chapter fic that I've gotten to preview and MAN is it amazing. Y'all go check it out and shower her some slow-burn love! <3 
> 
> Below you'll find the exact opposite of a slow burn! Thanks for reading and sticking with this fic through all it's fun random ass chapters.
> 
>  
> 
> Edit: 4/20/2019:
> 
> NOT A “HOW TO” GUIDE FOR ACTUAL BDSM PRACTICES. I figured that was self explanatory but apparently it’s not.

Bucky nibbled his bottom lip as he stood in the middle of their apartment, flannel pajama bottoms on and a cup of Early Gray tea in hand, desperately trying to decipher the text.

Steve Rogers 12:07 a.m.: Come to my office, bring your collar, whatever else is up to you.

Steve Rogers 12:07 a.m.: You have ten minutes or you’ll be punished.

He quirked a brow at the last text before responding.

Bucky Barnes 12:07 a.m.: Anything in particular I need to be ready for?

Steve Rogers 12:08 a.m.: Nine minutes.

 _Shit. Shit shit shit shit._ Bucky mourned the perfectly doctored cup of tea, setting it hastily on the counter before scrambling to his closet and rifling through his top drawer. This was not the plan for the night. His plan was to read in bed, fall asleep, possibly wake up to Steve eating him out or some other sexy activity that came about when Steve worked late. Bucky’s lip was getting the full treatment as his brain ran rampant on what he should wear.  

All Steve had told him before leaving was - “I’m working late babe, got a few big meetings tonight with investors.”

Was he supposed to be involved in the meeting? Bucky wondered, pawing through his drawer through the various pairs of underwear. But he’s wearing his collar. So he was subbing, right? But was it casual? Was it for the investors? Steve had never had him sit in on a meeting before, he only ever wore his collar when they were doing a scene. _Shit shit shit_. Bucky chastised himself, finally settling for a simple a pair of dark blue boxer briefs and pulling on a pair of loose-fit jeans that hung low on his hips. Glancing at the time his heart rate doubled, as he nabbed a plain black t-shirt off a hanger and decided that barefoot was his only option at this point. He scrambled to the elevator, only just remembering to grab his collar before boarding. The ride down left him precious little time to get all the way to the back of the club where Steve’s glassed in office was located. He walked as quickly as possible without full-on running past the ongoing scenes, ignoring the various moans and cries of pleasure as his own mind began to race with possibilities.

He stopped short when he came to the glass door to Steve’s office, fingers brushing along the handle, hesitating at the two unfamiliar backs that faced him. Three figures sat in plush leather office chairs in front of the large expanse of Steve’s mahogany desk. The short haired redhead was obvious. Nat flicked a glance over her shoulder, eyes glancing at him and then carefully away. Bucky did his best to steady his racing heart. It had been a year and a half with Steve, Steve would take care of him in any situation, scene or no scene. Obviously this was something of importance. Steve sat with his hands pressed together in a tidy steeple as he frowned at his guests.

Bucky’s hand wrapped around the handle again and he let out a shaky breath. Pulling open the door his eyes instantly locked with Steve’s _._ The warm roll of pure pleasure upon seeing the man was instantaneous _. Will this feeling ever get old?_ He wondered, biting his lip to hold back the smile that always seemed to creep up on him.

“Not a second to spare.” Steve grinned, glancing down at his watch, whatever stress that had graced his features forgotten. “Cuttin’ it a little close weren’t you, baby?”

Bucky gave a wry smile, biting his tongue, before holding out the collar and slipping easily to his knees next to Steve’s office chair, ignoring the other men whose faces he hadn’t quite caught a glimpse of. This was easy. Whatever Steve needed, whatever he wanted from him, he would do. Silly really how much time he had just wasted fretting.

“Wow. Trained him right, did ya Rogers?” A voice admired, and Bucky felt the tug of familiarity along with annoyance, labeling the voice before Steve even replied.

“No training necessary, Stark.” The edge was there, a warning tone to remind the man (apparently the man being Tony Fucking Stark) that Bucky was not just a simple play thing of Steve’s. “Hi sweetheart.” Steve added, hand stroking Bucky’s neck before he clasped the simple leather collar at it’s base.

“Hi, Sir.” Bucky replied quietly, eyes flicking up briefly meeting Steve’s before glancing back down to the floor.

“Gentleman, I trust that you signed your non-disclosures?” Steve asked, turning his body back to the two men whilst his hand rested on the back of Bucky’s neck, warm and firm. His heart rate settled as Steve’s thumb brushed ever so slightly along his hairline . All his worries from the day were lifted away with each stroke of Steve’s thumb, he felt his shoulders relax as he sunk farther into position.

 "Yeah,” the second voice replied, “your girl here probably already has them filed away.”

“You’re not wrong Mr. Wilson.” Nat replied, flipping the ipad over, showing Steve the two signed and scanned disclosures.

“Call me Sam, I feel like we’re friends now.” The voice replied with evident flirtation, Bucky had to actively resist the urge to snort at anyone flirting so brazenly with Nat.

“Excellent.” Steve’s hand squeezed  at the back of Bucky’s neck firmly as he continued. “As you both were looking to invest in the club, I wanted to make sure you had the full tour along with answering any questions you may have regarding any happenings or curiosities. On the tour you saw our various rooms and areas, each articulated for different scenes and interests. We have a fully stocked bar, along with private areas that are strictly for those coming down from a scene or subspace. We like to offer intimate privacy or devout exposure, whichever the patrons may prefer. We donate one third of our profits to different associations that aid in helping victims of sexual assault, those who are HIV positive, and LGBTQ youth. We practice strictly consensual scenes. We also make it a practice to offer the utmost confidentiality provided by our rigorous database and screening process that Natasha, our head of security, completes for us.” Steve paused, “So gentleman, are there any questions you had now that we’re nearing the end of our meeting?”

 A shiver ran up Bucky’s spine at the command in Steve’s voice. Shifting closer to Steve without registering the movement.

“How many other partners are there?” Sam asked.

Noticing Bucky’s shift Steve’s hand moved to cup Bucky’s jaw, rubbing softly along it’s edge with the pad of his thumb, an absent minded gesture that Bucky leaned into, eyes closing. “Four including myself.” Steve’s thumb had found its way to Bucky’s lips, brushing lightly along their plush warmth before tapping them lightly. Bucky’s reaction was instant, opening them he captured Steve’s thumb in his mouth, doing his best to resist moaning against the salty skin as it met his tongue. Steve continued as if nothing was out of the ordinary as both Sam and Stark glanced down at the scene. “The shares are not equally invested, however whatever portion you are looking at investing can be determined. We have strict policies within the shareholder’s contracts that determine the amount of power held by shareholders, especially in terms of monthly meetings. Every decision made for the business must be agreed upon by a majority of the holders before being enacted.”  Steve pulled his thumb away from Bucky’s mouth, sending him a soft smile before glancing back to where the other men sat.

“Do you always allow your subs in on business meetings?” Stark asked, cocking an eyebrow.

“Ah, so we’re getting personal now?” Steve smirked. “My past subs? Never. But this one, this one’s a little different than the past’s, wouldn’t you say doll?” Steve tipped Bucky’s face towards his and shot him a wink.

“I hope so, Sir.” Bucky replied, sending Steve a knowing smirk.

“How so?” Stark asked, and both their heads turned, Bucky quickly remembering to look down at the floor instead.

“He get into everybody's personal business like this?” Steve asked Sam.

“Yup.” The man answered, shooting Steve an ‘eh what can you do’ kinda grin.

“Technically you brought your personal business into our meeting. As a person who may or maynot want to invest in your company, I would like to be informed about what lines are allowed to be crossed and why.” Stark leaned back in his chair, nonchalantly resting an ankle across his knee while looking expectantly at Steve.

Steve cocked his head to the side, blue eyes staring blisteringly into Tony’s for a solid ten seconds as if deciphering Tony’s words one by one. Bucky felt the tension rise, and the weird need to whine in the back of his throat had to be swallowed down.

“Baby?” Steve said, eyes never leaving Tony’s.

“Yes Sir?” Bucky answered. 

“Under my desk is your pillow, save those pretty knees and kneel on it.” Bucky moved to obey, fingers feeling deftly for the pillow as he maneuvered his body under Steve’s desk. He watched Steve’s right eyebrow climb as if to ask Stark ‘You payin’ attention’?’ After a pause as Bucky situated himself, kneeling as if in prayer between Steve’s splayed legs, he looked to Steve for his next directive. “Take my cock out and warm it for me while I finish up my meeting. Warm it only. Understand baby?”

Bucky’s heart rate tripled. _Shit shit shit._ This wasn’t just a scene, this was a power play, and fuck if it didn’t have Bucky’s length thickening against his thigh. “I understand,” he answered, voice rough. He slid his hands deftly along Steve’s thick thighs before working open his belt. At the clank of the the buckle opening, Steve’s lips rose in a feline-esk smirk. Bucky’s mind raced at what the scene would look like as he worked the zipper down; Steve sitting at his large desk, as the three attendants of the meeting stared at the cock-sure smile, while his sub remained out of sight pleasuring him.

Bucky’s fingers ached to wrap around Steve’s length as he maneuvered it from his boxers, to stroke up and down the girth in a languid manner to elicit Steve’s moans...but he obeyed instead. Leaning forward he slipped the semi hard length past his lips, letting the weight rest on his tongue just as Steve’s hand cupped the back of his neck, gently easing the rest of his length in. He fought to keep his eyes open, peering up at Steve through thick lashes as the tip of his cock made its way to the back of his throat. Steve’s eyes remained ever trained across the desk at Stark unabashedly, even as his fingers cardered gently through Bucky’s hair.

“You see Stark,” Steve began, voice steady even as his cock plumped in the warm wet heat of Bucky’s mouth. “I built this club from the ground up ten years ago when there wasn’t a safe reputable place for the scene. I invested myself, my time, and my money into building this den, and making sure every single person felt safe and welcome in a judgement free zone. So when I bring my sub, who is also my partner of over a year now, into my meetings - the meetings that I have in order to make sure that this place runs as smoothly as possible and continues to be the best of the best dens in the country - I do it because I draw the fuckin’ lines and I cross them as I please. I urge you to think long and hard about if that answer suits you, Mr. Stark, before you make any further comments, as I have a vast array of ball gags that I have no trouble doling out.”

Bucky’s cock throbbed as the words washed over him, his tongue twitched involuntarily along Steve’s length as the drool began to pool in his mouth.

The room sat silent for a solid ten seconds before Sam snorted. “Damn Tony. He figured your shit out in like what, twenty minutes flat?”

Bucky paid no mind to the conversation at hand as the first line of drool dribbled down his chin. Steve’s left hand resumed it’s previous administrations, soothingly carding through his hair.

“Well.” Tony cleared his throat. “Am I wrong in assuming that you know Pepper Potts?”

  
“Most white collar dom’s run in the same circles Mr. Stark.” Steve’s voice was smooth and unphased, as if he had not threatened Tony Stark with a ballgag just thirty seconds prior. “Your dom and I have been acquaintances for quite some time. We met briefly at the gala last year. Tell Pepper hi and that she’s welcome to come to our next meeting if you choose to invest for me, will you?”

Sam snorted again as Tony’s blush crept up to his ears. “I’ll do just that, Mr. Rogers. Thank you for your time.”

“Mr. Wilson, it was pleasure meeting you.” Steve continued, shifting his body forward suddenly and consequently shoving his cock farther into Bucky’s throat as he shook Sam’s hand. Bucky released an involuntary muffled squeak as Steve’s cock hardened further.

“Feel like the pleasures all yours, Steve.” Sam added with a wink, barely letting his eyes flicker down as he approached the desk, accepting the hand before following Stark out of the office.

“I’ll walk them out, boss.” Nat commented closing the glass door behind her.

When the door shut, Steve pushed his chair back, his cock sliding freely out of Bucky’s mouth as his hand gripped the long strands of his hair, tugging gently until Bucky was climbing into his lap.

“Did I do good, Sir?” Bucky asked innocently, nuzzling his nose under Steve’s ear as he straddled Steve’s hips, pressing their chests together, suddenly needing nothing more than to be as close to Steve as possible.

Steve’s arms wrapped around Bucky’s waist, a lifeline dragging him back down to earth after the meeting. “You did so fuckin’ good baby.” He murmured, lips brushing along the shell of Bucky’s ear, a small smile grazing his lips as Bucky wiggled his ass in his lap.“You looked so pretty, coming in all nervous and kneeling in front of them.”

“I did?” Bucky asked, linking his fingers behind Steve’s neck and leaning back, blinking up at him while nibbling his bottom lip.

Steve’s head cocked to the side, noting the blush of pleasure that rode along Bucky’s cheeks at the praise, wanting nothing more than to make it spread. He continued, voice low and rough, lips pressed to Bucky’s ear, “fuckin incredible. Wearing those clothes, looking like you wanted nothing more than to be completely naked for me.” Bucky’s breath caught. “All I wanted was to peel off every layer in front of them and bend you over my desk.” An indecent whine escaped Bucky as he buried his head into the crook of Steve’s neck at the thought, as if Steve taking him in front of Sam and Tony was more embarrassing than in front of the all of the attendees of the den.

“You would’ve let me, wouldn’t you doll?” A quiver ran up Bucky’s spine. “You would’ve let your Sir turn you around so you were facing them,” with ease Steve turned Bucky over in his lap so that his back was pressed to Steve’s chest, legs splayed indecently over Steve’s knees as Steve spread his own legs further. Steve tucked his head over his shoulder and ground his cock over Bucky’s clothed ass. “You would’ve let me show them why I invite my baby to whatever meeting I fuckin’ please, because my baby is the prettiest, aren’t you doll?” Steve paused, his finger’s trailing along the hem of Bucky’s shirt.

Bucky’s face flamed as Steve patiently waited for his answer, his mouth opened and closed again grasping for words that he couldn’t force out. Steve’s hands made their way under his shirt, coming up to roll the nubs of his nipples between his index finger and thumb. “Asked you a question baby, you gotta answer me…”.

Steve tugged at one of the nipples sharply and Bucky gasped. “Yes Sir!”

With a frown Steve tugged again. “Yes sir what?”

“I’m….”

“The prettiest.” Steve supplied, halting his fingers.

“I’m the prettiest.” Bucky repeated, head falling back on Steve’s shoulder at the effort the admittance took.

“You are the prettiest,” he murmured, kissing Bucky’s cheek before sliding the shirt up and over Bucky’s head, watching the way Bucky’s eyes flew open as he peered out the glassed-in front wall at the rest of the club, where no one would dare to stop and stare, but maybe they peeked.

Steve tutted. “My little voyeur, so concerned if people are watching. That what you want doll?” He asked, fingers trailing from Bucky’s sternum, his erection pressing along the confines of his jeans. Steve gripped it suddenly, causing Bucky to hiss between his teeth. “ ‘S that what’s getting you so hard right now?” 

“No, y-..” Bucky stuttered as Steve rubbed at the clothed erection, palm pressing just on the right side of painful 

“Gonna have to say it again, didn’t quite catch that.” Steve quipped, running his nose along Bucky’s jaw and nipping at his lobe.

“Yo- you get me hard.” Bucky admitted, ass pressing into Steve’s cock. “Want everyone to see me with you.” He added, a bit mumbled as Steve flicked open his jeans, drawing the zipper down, reaching into his boxers he rubbed his fingers along the silky length of Bucky’s cock.

“I love showing you off to everyone, Bucky.” Steve murmured, wrapping his fingers around the base of Bucky’s cock and giving it a long and slow stroke, swirling his thumb around the head to capture the bead of precum. Holding it up to Bucky’s mouth, his own cock throbbed as Bucky instantly sucked Steve’s thumb inside his mouth, swirling his tongue around the digit and lavishing in his own taste. “Fuck, you’re so pretty like this, baby.” Taking back his thumb he edged Bucky’s pants and boxers off, leaving him completely bare across Steve’s lap, his hard cock resting against his abs, his legs sprawled over Steve’s knees leaving him feeling ridiculously exposed to anyone who glanced their way.

“Siiiir.” Bucky moaned, thighs clenching, trying to bring them back together.

“Nu uh uh baby, I like you like this. All spread out in my office for anyone to see.” Raking his fingernails up the inside of Bucky’s thighs he watched in awe as Bucky’s cock jumped against his stomach. “Like the idea of people watching you being so good for me.” He kissed Bucky’s temple. “Your pretty ass pressed against my cock,” his fingers roamed over Bucky’s balls, cupping and tugging them gently, memorizing Bucky’s gasps and whimpers as he squirmed in his lap, cock riding along Bucky’s crack. “Been thinkin’ about your ass since I came to work.” He punctuated his sentence with a sharp tug to Bucky’s balls, smiling as Bucky’s back bowed away from him and into the touch. “Wonderin’ what it’d be like to have you lay right across my desk, staring out those big ol’ windows and showing me that perfect hole of yours.”

Bucky’s cock throbbed, a steady stream of precum now sliding down the head, as his hands gripped Steve’s chair for dear life. “Please, Sir.”

“Please what, baby?” Steve’s fingers slid down, ghosting along his tight hole teasingly, before coming back up to tug at his nipples 

“Want to show you my hole, Sir.” Bucky whined, turning his head to press open mouthed kisses to Steve’s neck in desperation.

Steve groaned, the sound reverberating through Bucky’s back. “No one’s stopping you baby.”

With that Bucky eased his legs off of Steve’s knees, a chill making its way through his body as he lost Steve’s warmth. Never leaving his chair, Steve reached around him to remove the sleek macbook, pen, and folders with paperwork to the floor. “Go on then.” He murmured, swatting Bucky playfully on the ass, smiling a predatory smile at the sight of Bucky spreading his legs obscenely and looking over his shoulder right into Steve’s eyes before folding himself onto the desk, hissing as the cold wood pressed against his nipples.

“Like this Sir?” Bucky asked, blinking up from where his head rested on his hands.

“Mmmm,” Steve frowned. “Ya know baby, I still can’t see that precious little hole of yours, why don’t you reach back and spread your cheeks for me?”

Bucky gulped even as his cock twitched against the desk where it hung, face flushing crimson  at the lewd act, as his hands crept behind him. The farther back he reached, the more the side of his face pressed into the table, until his fingers finally clenched around the globes of his cheeks spreading them, illicting an obscene moan from Steve as Bucky looked over his shoulder at the man. Steve leaned forward in his seat, watching the flush spread along the back of Bucky’s neck as he laid there, fighting to keep his cheeks spread as his cock dripped precum on to the floor.

“Fuckin’ look at you doll, all spread out and on display for me with that perfect hole of yours.” Steve murmured, rolling his chair forward, he pressed a chaste kiss to the furled hole. Causing Bucky to  moan, knuckles going white as he quivered, the tight ring of muscle clenching had Steve licking his lips. “Should just sit back and see how long you could do this for, pretty baby. Would you keep holding it if someone walked in?” Steve asked curiously, eyes flashing up to Bucky’s as his hands drew lazy patterns with his nails along the back of the man’s thighs.

“Yes Sir.” Bucky answered, heat rising across his chest, warming the wood underneath him. “Whatever you wanted, Sir.”

“What I really want,” Steve murmured softly covering Bucky’s hands with his, “is to bury my tongue in your hole.” Gently he removed Bucky’s hands, replacing them with his own as he kneaded the soft flesh.  “Want to get you so wet and sloppy that I can slide right in. Then when you’re all loose for me, and you’re begging for my cock I’m gonna fuck that pretty little hole and paint the inside of it with my cum as you scream my name. Every single soul in this club is gonna know who you belong to won’t they, honey?” Steve asked, voice rough as he nipped at Bucky’s ass cheek sharply, earning him the pleasure of watching Bucky’s back muscles tighten as his hands gripped the front of the desk.

“Please Sir. Please make m-” Bucky cried out when Steve interrupted his begging by licking a long wet stripe from his balls up to his hole.

“Mmmmm mmm, baby you taste so fucking good.” Steve growled before burying his face between Bucky’s cheeks, licking and sucking along his hole before finally probeing his way in.

Bucky whimpered and shivered, cock bumping into the edge of the desk almost painfully as he rocked his hips back in little thrusts, desperate to get more of Steve’s tongue inside of him. Steve pushed in deeper, his own cock leaking against his shirt at the feeling of Bucky fucking himself on his tongue and the little mewls he elicited.

“Yes, fuck yes Sir. Fuck fuck fuck…” Bucky chanted against the table, forehead pressed fully against wood as his head rocked side to side, chasing the feeling of pleasure caused by Steve’s tongue lapping at his sensitive hole. “Need you inside me Stevie,” Bucky babbled, and Steve's administrations stilled. Quick to recover Bucky turned his head, looking over his shoulder desperately. “Sir, Sir I meant Sir...fuck fuck fuck.” Bucky corrected 

“Oh…” Steve’s grin is feral as he sits back in his chair. “Oh honey, after a whole year I still don’t have my sweet little sub trained.”  

Bucky, still bent over the desk is flaming red with embarrassment at the slip up, tears pricking his eyes. “I’m sorry Sir, I’m so so sorry.” He apologized, fingers gripping the edge of the desk tightly as he waited for the pleasurable bite of his punishment, expecting a hand.

“Shhhh sweetheart, I got you. It’s okay. Just gonna have to punish you a little. How do you feel about no prep baby, think you’re still loose enough from this morning that you can take it without prep?” Steve asked, fingers trailing over Bucky’s glistening hole, smearing the remaining saliva around. “Just gonna slowly fill you with my cock, so fucking slow you’re gonna feel every goddamn inch of your Sir and you won’t ever forget my name again, then you’re gonna cum untouched, that okay with you? Give me a color baby.”

“Gr...fuck…” Bucky huffed out a breath, trying to gain some sense of control. “Green Sir. I’m sorry, please fill me, I can take it please please please, do whatever you want, just need you.”

Steve smiled, of course his baby would do anything he asked. Standing he shed his clothes, letting the index finger of his left hand slide between Bucky’s cheeks, playing with his hole. Moaning, Bucky couldn’t resist pressing his hips back into the touch, desperate to get Steve inside him, before he gasped at the cold press of a lubed finger thrusting into him one...two...three times before it quickly withdrew, leaving him aching for more.

“No, no, no,  please more Sir.” Bucky cried desperately, watching as Steve coated his cock.

“Shhh honey, I’ll give you more. Got more for you right here .” Steve promised, tapping his cock along Bucky’s crack teasingly before lining up the blunt head with Bucky’s hole, barely pressing in as he felt Bucky gasp, pushing up onto his elbows on the desk.

“Fuck fu- it’s so much Sir.” Bucky panted against the burning pain, as Steve rubbed soothing circles along his sides.

“I know baby, but you’re not gonna forget my name ever again, are you?” Steve asked through clenched teeth, eyes falling shut. Bucky’s hot entrance was so tight, Steve gripped the base of his cock to keep from cumming right then and there as he continued to ease in. “God, Buck. You’re so fuckin’ perfect.” He huffed, removing his hand to push the rest of his cock in.

“Ah- shit. Sir.” Bucky’s right hand flailed behind him, causing Steve to pause. “Just need...oh fuck.” Bucky panted. “Just need a second.” He huffed, the pain nearly blinding as his cock throbbed, smearing precum across the top of the desk as he fought for some small ounce of sanity to ground himself between the two opposing feelings.

“It’s okay baby, you’re doing so good.” Steve lowered himself slowly, keeping his hips still, until his lips met Bucky’s shoulder. “You’re taking it so well, just tell me when you’re ready. You’re so fuckin’ pretty like this, with my fat cock inside of you.” Steve murmured fingers carding through Bucky’s hair soothingly.

“Feel like I’m being split in half.” Bucky huffed out a laugh that quickly turned into a moan as his body shifted, dragging Steve’s cock along his prostate. “Fuck.” Mouth falling open, he pushed farther back into the embrace, chasing the sensation and feeling impossibly full.

“Ready, honey?” Steve asked quietly, lips brushing along his ear.

“Fuck yes.” Bucky sighed thrusting himself onto Steve’s cock, small movements that brushed his prostate over and over again.. “ ‘M so full, Sir. So fuckin’ full”

“C’mon then.” Steve murmured, curling an arm around Bucky’s chest and easing them back into the desk chair until Bucky was fully seated in his lap. “If you’re gonna set the pace, I’m just gonna let you fuck yourself while I sit here and watch.”

  
Bucky’s response as a low moan, gripping the handles of the chair, his slick hole clenching over Steve’s cock as he eased himself all the way up until just the head was encased by his hole.

“Oh honey. Jesus Fucking Christ that’s gorgeous...” Steve admonished hands gripping Bucky’s waist as Bucky looked over his shoulder, smiling at him wickedly.

“Feel good when I ride you, Sir?” Bucky panted hair damp and sticking to his forehead, Steve’s fingers squeezing around his waist, sure to leave bruises in their wake.

Steve’s felt the familiar pool of warmth as his balls drew tighter.  Bucky continued to ride him, panting and gasping as Steve’s cock brushed along his prostate, shooting jolts of pleasure up his spine. “Fuck yes. Love watching my cock disappear into your tight hole sweetheart, you’re being so good for your Sir. So fuckin’ pretty.”

Bucky’s thighs shook with the effort of sliding along Steve’s cock, but fuck it was worth it to hear Steve praise him, along with the little huffs of breath that ghosted along his back after ever languid pull as he clenched around Steve. The previous painful burn upon entrance had slowly moved to an undulating warmth that brought Bucky so close to his breaking point that he inevitably picked up his pace, seating himself fully on Steve’s cock before raising himself up and thrusting down. Head thrown back at the glorious feeling of Steve wanting him, Steve fucking him, Steve still controlling him.  

“Fuck don’t stop baby, gonna cum in that sweet hole, fuck fuck fuck,” Steve moaned as Bucky doubled his pace, bouncing on Steve’s cock as he felt his orgasm begin to crest, hole clenching tightly around Steve as he pounded into his prostate.

 “Please Sir!” Bucky shouted, ever searching for permission as his orgasm balanced on the precarious edge of allowance.

“Cum for me!” Steve moaned, immortalizing the portrait of Bucky’s back bowing with his own orgasm, Steve finally released against the hot warmth of his walls, wave after wave of pleasure roll over them as Bucky’ slowly rode out their orgasms, until they were both twitching with sensitivity, slumping back into Steve’s embrace their hearts pounded together.

Nuzzling his nose into Bucky’s shoulder, Steve sighed. “You’re so fuckin’ perfect.”

Bucky laughed, pressing his cheek to Steve’s, a little zing of pleasure shooting through him as Steve’s softening cock brushed against his prostate. “I love you Steve Rogers.”

Steve smiled, pressing a kiss into his neck. “I love you too Bucky Barnes…especially now that your cum is on my desk.”

“Want me to clean it up for you Sir?” Bucky asked, smirking over his shoulder.

“Christ, you’re going to kill me.” Steve laughed. “Let’s just stay here for a bit and scar Nat for life when she comes to bring me her end of the night report.

“Done.” Bucky agreed sleepily.

__________________

 

The end for now.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can never get enough of these two exploring their relationship. This was a fun chapter to write and I hope you all enjoy. As always, comments and kudos make everything better. I'm currently not in the middle of writing ANY fics and would love suggestions for fic ideas?! Anything in particular plot, or kink wise that y'all would like to read?! Hit me up in a comment or via [Tumblr](https://love-ha-fge.tumblr.com/) <3 Thank you for sticking with my kinky fuckery! It means the world to me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm.... Just more kinky fuckery for your own twisted pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, a huge 'thank you' to the wonderful [MissyRivers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyRivers/pseuds/MissyRivers) for putting up with my shit and being the best beta there is <3
> 
> Edit: 4/20/2019:
> 
> NOT A “HOW TO” GUIDE FOR ACTUAL BDSM PRACTICES. I figured that was self explanatory but apparently it’s not.

“You’re so pretty, baby.” 

The words echoed in Bucky’s ears as he let loose a low mewl that echoed throughout the empty club. He felt Steve circling...no, prowling. His Sir. Fingertips never quite touching his skin, but the warmth of them always just a breath away. They ghosted so close to his spine that he arched against his confines, feeling the ropes rub against his almost raw skin, a desperate urge for contact to which he could practically hear Steve’s smile as they were quickly withdrawn, settling instead on Steve’s own bare hips.

“So needy, sweetheart. Been roped up for an hour and already aching for it?” Steve eyed the bindings across Bucky’s shoulders, torso, thighs and ankles. Beautifully red; he was going to be marked up so prettily. “Color.” He demanded.

“Green.” Bucky’s reply came on a breathy little sigh, letting his head drop for the first time since Steve entered the room, sore from the effort of holding it.

“You’re gonna have bruises tomorrow.” Steve commented, making a point to run his fingers along the ropes that ran around the back of Bucky’s thighs. 

Bucky squirmed, anxious for that finger to slip, to finally touch him after what seemed like an eternity of confined discomfort. “Hope so.”

“Masochist.” Steve snorted, giving the main knot one good tug to send Bucky swaying, watching in awe as just the very tip of his cock drug along the silken sheets, while the rest of him acted as a pendulum a mere six inches above the bed.

“Fuck.” Bucky grunted against the confines, every nerve in his body lighting up as the precum leaked out of him, warmth surging to the tip of his cock with every swipe across the sheets.

Steve hummed in response. “You should see how gorgeous you look. All red and needy, do you wanna see yourself, baby? See your pretty little cock getting nice and hard, leaking all over the bed? Wanna watch as your Sir marks you, makes you his?” As the words washed over him a deep flush drew over his body, the thought of watching absolutely taboo in his brain. “Mmmm, I see you blushin’ for me Bucky. It would be so wrong, wouldn’t it? To watch me fuck you, to watch that pretty cock cum without me touching it, to watch your own pain and pleasure.”

Bucky’s moan in response was all Steve needed. “See, I thought about this all day. Thought to myself, now what would make my baby just so happy? String him up? Well, of course.” He touched his index finger lightly to the back of Bucky’s thigh, smilingly wickedly when Bucky’s cock jerked at the simple touch. “Mark him up?” Bucky’s head turned at the words, searching for Steve. “Oh, don’t you worry baby, we’ll get to that.” He assured confidently. “But then it came to me...” his voice trailed off as he moved out of the room, “my baby has never seen what I’ve seen. Never watched the way his eyes get all foggy when I finally give him pain, hasn’t seen the way his body flushes like a rose when I compliment him. Has never watched me pound his pretty ass while he’s all strung up. Sooo…” He draws out, voicing coming closer along with the sound of something dragging across the tile floor. “I bought you a gift.” Steve stops in front of Bucky and Bucky’s eyes trail over the tall standing mirror. The sudden understanding of Steve’s words wash over himself and  _ oh, oh fuck. He was gonna watch.  _ His mind raced as his eyes slid over his and Steve’s forms in the mirror. Steve’s cock was straining against the confines of his tattered jeans, a flush riding high along his bare chest. Bucky’s fingers ached to caress it, to feel the heat. “You’re gonna watch as I whip you, as I spread your cheeks open and bury my face in your ass. You’re gonna watch as I lick you open, and palm your cock. You will only cum when I tell you to and you will watch and thank me for letting you cum. Do you understand?

Bucky starred, enraptured by Steve’s tone and watching his face as he spoke, those baby-blue eyes boring into his own. God his neck hurt, he ached all over in the way he always craved. He caught the movement in the mirror just before he registered the hand across his ass. Eyes going wide, a moan erupted out of him as the sting along his ass lit up every nerve ending in his body. “Asked you a question, better answer me or I’ll get the razor. Do you understand?” Steve asked gruffly, rubbing his hand over the stinging print that formed.

“Yes Sir, I understand, th-thank you Sir for the gift.” Bucky’s voice was soft and raspy as he stared in the mirror, watching the smile spread along Steve’s face.  _ Was it any wonder he was madly in love with him? _ Bucky thought to himself as he watched Steve walk across the room. “Sweet talker,” Steve replied over his shoulder before picking a riding crop off the display on the wall. He met Bucky’s eyes when he turned and quirked a brow with an unspoken question, making Bucky’s cock positively ache with need and anticipation. “Please Sir. Oh, please.” He squirmed, cock barely brushing the sheet below.

“My sweet little masochist.” Steve murmured as he walked to a set of drawers, grabbing the silver metal plug and a set of shiney nipple clamps from the top before coming to kneel in front of Bucky’s face. Holding up the clamps he eyed Bucky’s reaction, watching the the way his pupils swallowed up the blue, dark and needy. He asked even though he knew the answer, “Color?” 

“Fuck, green, please Sir. Tight, please make them tight.” Bucky begged, humming softly when Steve moved closer, letting Bucky’s forehead rest on his right shoulder as his right hand palmed over Bucky’s chest. 

“Want it to hurt, baby?” He whispered gruffly against Bucky’s ear.

“God, yes Sir. Please.” Bucky groaned, his mouth moving against Steve’s neck, licking and sucking at the expanse of skin available to him. Whining suddenly when Steve went from rubbing his right nipple to pinching and tugging it sharply. “Fuck, Sir, oh fuck.” Clasping the cold metal onto the nub, Steve grinned as he felt the vibrations of Bucky’s moans run down his spine, before going to work on the left nipple. Tugging and pinching, and upon clasping it he kissed Bucky’s temple and gave the chain that connected the two clamps a solid jerk. Bucky’s back bowed so fiercely that Steve caught the beautiful glint of his blue eyes and flushed face as the ropes began to rock. He sat back on his heels, letting Bucky’s head drop as he watched the resounding movement of the ropes slow. Catching the chain he looped it to the hook under the bed, leaving just enough slack that a solid thrust would give the chain a good tug.

Picking up the nearly forgotten plug he tapped it lightly on the tip of Bucky’s nose, causing his flushed cheeks to flame even brighter. “Want it?” He asked teasingly.

Want it? He  _ needed  _ it. Needed something inside of him. Needed to be full, needed Steve to touch him, wanted to beg for Steve to just get in him already. Out of breath he let out a little huff. “Yes Sir.” 

“Then you better keep your eyes open, huh sweetheart?” He asked before moving to the back of the rig. He stroked his fingers delicately over the pads of Bucky’s feet, grinning as he jerked within the confines of the ropes, causing the ropes to swing and his breath to burst out as the movement tugged sharply at the clamps. 

“OHHHH FUCK!” 

“Mmmmm that’s a whole different game we could play...” observing the quivering of Bucky’s back, and the clench of his cheeks Steve continued, “but maybe another day. For now,” his hands gently eased Bucky’s thighs apart, slotting to either side of Steve’s body, he stroked along his thighs before leaning down, “you’re gonna look at me.” Steve demanded and Bucky’s head shot up to stare into the mirror. Meeting Steve’s gaze he felt a new wave of arousal wash over him as Steve reassured him, “I’m gonna take such good care of my baby.”

With that he laid the plug on the bed underneath Bucky. Using both hands he spread Bucky’s ass cheeks apart and gave him a cocky smirk in the mirror before ducking his head and blowing a cool stream of air along Bucky’s crack. Watching as his ball drew tight and his hole twitched. Bucky groaned, twitching in his confines. “I know baby. Must be frustrating to have what you want so close. Tell me what you want Bucky.” Steve asked, watching him adamantly in the mirror.

Bucky swallowed, throat bobbing as his head swam with the sensations over his body. Steve’s fingers kneading along his ass cheeks, thumbs brushing along his balls as he waited for Bucky’s answer. He wanted everything, all at once. The warm cloud was just starting to blanket his mind, making him feel dopey and slow. He smiled up at Steve.

“I want everything, Sir.”

“That’s my baby.” Steve laughed, bending down to nip at Bucky’s right ass cheek, loving the way it flinched. “Can you be a little more specific, greedy boy?

“Tongue, please oh please, your tongue.” Bucky begged, staring into the mirror, flushed and hot, wanting nothing more than for Steve to use him.

The empty club echoed with Bucky’s moans as Steve’s tongue licked a long hot stripe from his balls to his hole, stopping only to swirl around the puckered flesh, before probing inside. The silky clean taste of Bucky overwhelmed his senses as his own eyes closed at the familiarity.

“Yes, fuck yes that feels good Sir. I love your mouth, Sir. Thank you Sir, thank you thank you thank you.” Bucky chanted as Steve’s tongue set a brutal and sloppy pace; swirling over his hole over and over again before probing in as deep as he could. Steve’s beard rubbed along his ass cheeks as his head moved back and forth devouring every bit of Bucky his tongue could reach. With every thrust of his tongue, Bucky jolted at the slick onslaught of pleasure, his nippples tugging within their confines, his cock throbbing as his balls drew up tight. He panted as his head fell forward, a sharp slap to his cheek reminding him where he needed to be. Drawing his eyes back up, he was transfixed at the sight before him. Watching himself, red and flushed, legs splayed open with Steve between, and Steve...fuck. Steve methodically moving his head back and forth, sucking and licking all around Bucky’s hole. He could feel the wet lines of spit drag across the back of his balls, before watching them slide down and drop onto the sheets below him. The warm haze of pleasure blurred over his mind, wrapping him close and tight, just as Steve’s thumbs began to work with his tongue, slowly trading places, dipping into his hole, and pulling back out, to be replaced with the slick warmth of Steve’s mouth, before doing it all over again. Fucking into him and slowly spreading him wider and wider. His head fell back as his neck began to ache. He watched Steve’s hand reach below him, picking up the plug, and slowly caressing the cold metal along the base of his cock, sliding it along the wet trail of spit over his balls, and finally replacing Steve’s mouth as it slid home in one swift movement, filling him until he was impossibly stretched with the thick cold metal that pressed right into his prostate.

“FUCK!” This is how he was gonna die. Strung up, dick out, ass full of Steve’s spit and a metal plug, and he was perfectly fine with that. 

“Color, baby?” Steve asked, kissing along his cheeks, nails dragging up the back of his thighs and back down again, creating angry red lines.

“Nnngggghhh.” Bucky grumbled, ass clenching as Steve repeated the offense to his thighs.

“Hey!” Steve said sharply, smacking his ass so hard that Steve’s palm stung.

Bucky jerked, head flying up to stare, foggy eyed, into the mirror. He blinked slowly up at Steve. “I asked you what color, you know the rules.” He stared at him.

“Sorry Sir, green. I’m good Sir. Please, I need it.” He murmured quietly. “Need it so bad, Sir. Please please please.” He ached for it. The pleasure overwhelming. Too warm. Too comfortable. Too safe. Too in control. His mind kept threatening to take him away from it all, too soon. Didn’t want to go deep yet. “Soon Sir. Please.” 

“Going into subspace baby?” Steve’ asked, picking up the crop. “That’s okay, I got you. I’ll take care of you. I’ll always take care of you.” He finished just as the first cruel slap of the crop against Bucky’s thighs jerked him back. The searing pain sent a sharp and wicked lightening bolt up his spine, briefly clearing the fog that threatened to invade, quickly followed by another, along his shoulders blades. “God yes, look at you.” Steve cooed lovingly, his hand not stopping as hit after hit landed along Bucky’s body.

Bucky’s eyes closed with each hit as the tears began to brim, quickly snapping back open to watch the love and care flit across Steve’s face as each stroke landed. The careful way Steve stood back, drawing his arm just enough, using swinging the crop just hard enough to be on the right side of painful, was not lost on Bucky. This would always be exactly what he needed. As the welts began to raise along his back he felt the crop take one final swipe under him. Briefly connecting with just the tip of his cock. Bucky’s back bowed in its confines, his nipples stretched taunt and his cocked throbbed with pain.

“S-sir please.” Bucky cried, tears falling, cascading down his cheeks as he stared up at Steve. “Need you in me, please. I won’t last Sir. I can’t. I need you. I’ll be so good for you,” he babbled, “please Sir, God I love you, I need you in me. I c- ca- can’t.” He stuttered, sobs wrecking his voice. 

Steve dropped the crop at the sound and fell to his knees in front of Bucky, caressing his tear stained face with his hands. “Oh sweet heart. Shhh shhhh.” He murmured, capturing Bucky’s lips with his own in a searing kiss.

“Please.” Bucky begged into the kiss. “I love you, please Sir.” 

“I love you, you’ve done so good, baby boy. So fuckin’ perfect. Just hold on for me, okay.” 

He crashed their lips together on last time, nipping sharply at Bucky’s lip before standing, unzipping his jeans and letting them fall to the floo. He stood in front of Bucky, who instantly opened his mouth.

“Nice and wet baby, you know what to do.” Steve murmured, his hand running up the nape of Bucky’s neck before clasping tightly into his hair, tugging it sharply as Bucky’s warm wet mouth slid over his cock. They both moaned as Bucky tongued over the slit, collecting the wet precum that was dribbling out, causing Steve to press him down further while bucking his hips into the velvety heat. “Shit, the mouth on you, baby. Fuck.” He murmured as Bucky sucked like his life depended on it, spit pouring over Steve’s cock down to his balls as Bucky hallowed out his cheeks, tongue lavishing the base as he swallowed around the head. He could do this all day, let Steve fuck his mouth, let Steve use him for his pleasure as he sat there with nothing. The way Steve grunted out little noises with each thrust, the way his fingers tugged sharply at Bucky’s head, popping his mouth off just to stare into Bucky’s blown-out eyes. Steve smiled down at him, his hand cupping Bucky’s jaw. He rubbed his thumb along Bucky’s plump lower lip, smearing the spit across his cheek before slapping it lightly and moving away.

Without a single word, he spread Bucky’s thighs and slotted himself back between them. Unceremoniously he tugged the thick plug out of Bucky’s hole, tossing it to the floor, the sound of the metal pinging across the empty room. Bending down he picked up a small bottle of lube before kneeling on the bed and pouring it straight into Bucky’s gaping hole. He grinned when Bucky hissed at the cold before pressing the head of his cock right against it.

“Want it, baby?” Steve asked, staring into the mirror, straight into Bucky’s eyes, noting the familiar far-away look beginning to creep in. Bucky smiled back sweetly, like he hadn’t just had twenty plus lashes splayed onto his back and his face vigorously fucked. 

“Please Stevie.”

And God dammit, he should punish him, but he couldn’t help it. Not when his baby was so sweet, and tired, and so close to subspace. Not when he stared at him so lovingly, and asked for his cock so sweetly. No, no he wouldn’t punish his baby; he let his cock slip into his slick tight heat, his head fell back as Bucky’s eyes watched the pleasure overcome him. The deeper he went the louder he moaned. Bucky’s eyes never left his face. He watched the way Steve clenched, every muscle going taunt as his cock slid home, the way his hands fisted into the rope cinched around Bucky’s waist. He watched the way, when his balls were finally brushing along Bucky’s, Steve’s head came down and stared right into him as he began to move. 

Drawing out slowly, every inch of Steve’s fat cock grazed along his prostate before slamming home again. The movement sent Bucky swaying forward as far as Steve would let the ropes go while holding them tightly. He used the ropes as leverage, pushing Bucky out a few inches, biting his lip as he watched Bucky’s mouth fall open at the feeling before tugging him back in, his ass sliding all the way back down, engulfing Steve’s cock back into it’s warmth. 

“Oh God.” Bucky huffed, too much, so so fucking much. Each thrust had Bucky’s cock dragging along the sheets as it ached to cum while every pull tugged at his nipples sharpley. He caught his bottom lip in his teeth as the urge to cum swelled low in his belly, his ass clenching around Steve’s cock as the delicious need for release wrapped it’s tendrils around Bucky’s insides. Each stroke of Steve’s cock brought him closer to the edge. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes as he stared at Steve in the mirror, releasing his lower lip he did the only thing he could think to do, he begged.

“Please Stevie. Oh please Sir, I need to cum, I’m gon- oh God oh God.” Steve’s grip landed on his hips, tightening painfully over a stray welt that had formed. His hips picked up their pace, snapping into him in rapid fire movements that had Bucky’s eyes closing.

“Oh no no no no,” Steve moved, jostling them even closer together as his left hand gripped the back of Bucky’s hair, pulling his head up. Steve stared at him as his cock continued to slam into him, “eyes on me, baby,” Steve moaned. His own release so close. He thrusts hard and fast. Sweat slicking his skin as his vision threatens to go white. “Cum for me.” He manages to say just as his own body is overwhelmed, his cum hot and slick pushing out of Bucky as Bucky’s ass simultaneously clamped around his cock. Bucky’s scream of pleasure ricocheted through Steve’s mind and the club as he rode out his orgasm, cock spilling untouched along the sheet below him, finally.

_ Finally. Fucking finally _ , Bucky thought as the warmth took over. Spreading across his mind like a warm blanket. He was vaguely aware of the slick emptiness left behind as Steve pulled out, barely noticing the way his body fell gloriously limp as Steve lowered him gently onto the bed and began working the knots apart, releasing Bucky from his confines. Right as felt himself being cradled into two strong arms, his cheek pressing against Steve’s chest where he felt the erratic beat of Steve’s heart, he finally let himself sink. Finally succumbing to the vast warmth of his brain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Le sigh*
> 
> So I never imagined any of my fics ever getting over a thousand hits, so low and behold when I came back to check on this little doodad of a story I saw that it was close to 19,000 my eyes nearly fell out of my head. Thank you from the bottom of my heart for taking the time to read this. Truly it means the world to me. Comments and kudos get my kinky brain going. I'm working on my next multi chapter soooo stay tuned. As always, this story will be updated as my brain goes deeper into the gutter. ;) <3 <3 <3 
> 
> Got a prompt/request? Find me on [Tumblr](https://love-ha-fge.tumblr.com/)


End file.
